d3: max's odessy
by max acorn
Summary: it's a big digi-verse out there,and max is gonna explore it. the son of tai and sora goes on his first solo adventure and it will be the ride of a life time. rukato and max renamon. R
1. Default Chapter

MA: hey peoples. Well he's back!  
MAX: you damn right I'm back.  
MA: before I start on the true threat, this will be the filler of the series, all about max.  
MAX: cool. My own fic.  
MA: I don't own digimon or dbz...  
MAX: enough chatting, on with the fic.  
MA: hey! That's my line.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: max's odyssey  
  
  
  
  
" HEY! WATCH IT?" Max yelled as a meteor passed his head. He was flying through space in an orb with Simms and the two people who came with him to the party.  
  
" Look, man. I don't know who you are but I want to know where we're going."  
  
" Like I said, you have to trust me."  
  
" Trust me, he says." Max said as the orb landed on a large blue planet. It resembled earth but much larger and the scenery left max breathless.  
  
" Wow."  
  
" Is that all you can say?" said the smaller being.  
  
" As much as I can afford to say. Now, explain to me why I left my friends and family with no reason to. And who are you? And where in the digi-world are we?"  
  
" We are no longer on the planet you call the digital world." said the being.  
  
" Planet?"  
  
" This is central planet, in the very center of the digi-verse."  
  
" Digi-verse? What's going on?"  
  
" Your naivety is so refreshing. The world you know as the digital world is merely single dot in an infinity of life. It is single planet in universe of digital information."   
  
" You mean to tell me that all the computers in my world created an entire universe of digimon?"  
  
" No. The digi-verse has been here for thousands, if not millions of years. Humans have called it many things, but there is one thing I know for sure, it has always been here and will always be here." Said Simms.  
  
" Ok. That I understand but one thing I got to know, who are you?" said max pointing at Simms' boss.  
  
" Me? I am the supreme digi-deity."  
  
" THE WHAT?! You mean, you're a god?"  
  
" No max. Here, he IS god. He is the grand digimon, the overseer of all, master of every digimon in existence."  
  
" Whoa! Okay, so what's the god of the digital world want with me?"  
  
" Max, you demean your own value. There is a mission coming soon, and I need warriors to help in it. Simms told me about you but I didn't believe a human could possess that kind of power until I saw your fight with the warlord. I was surprised to say the least. You have a lot of power in you max and infinite potential. Because of this, I will allow you to train under me."  
  
" Wow. That's a great honor, max." said Simms.  
  
" Thank you, digi- ohh, umm..."  
  
" Just call me shinmon. This is my aid kibitomon."  
  
" Alright, shinmon."  
  
" You're picking HIM?!"  
  
The foursome looked over to the source of the statement. There stood a tall warrior with a serious look on his face; he wore a white cloak outfit with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath, a brown round topped hat, wrapped with a white straps and brown shoes. He looked human but his eyes were the bright shade of red, his ears, sticking outside of his hat, were large and pointy, and what little hair was showing was a gold color. He walked up to max and looked him over very carefully.  
  
" Excuse my bluntness master, but this is a very strange digimon."  
  
" Pikkan, he is not a digimon, he's a human."  
  
" A HUMAN!? HERE?! I am insulted to be next to him."  
  
" Hehehe?! Name's max. What's yours?"  
  
" Who am I? I am pikkan, pride of west quadrant, champion of the Alterian Empire, and the most powerful warrior in the digi-verse."  
  
" Alterian? I thought he was digimon."  
  
" He is in a way. In certain areas of the digi-verse, digimon have evolved passed the need to digivolve. Pikkan's race, the alterians, is one of those races. Because of this, they dropped the Mon on their names but they still consider themselves digimon." Said Simms.  
  
" We alterians are a proud warrior race who value the strong and loath the weak. And I am the strongest of them all."  
  
" Well, I'm pretty good at fighting myself."  
  
" Oh really? Well, let's battle right here right now."  
  
Max took his stance as pikkan did his until an explosion hit the area, downing all present. They all looked up to see human like digimon on flying motorcycles land on the ground; they looked like over grown rats in biker outfits with chains and guns.  
  
  
DA: bikermon; the mortal enemies of the alterians. One-on-one, they're nothing but their pack rat attack can do some damage.  
  
The last bike landed with a human looking digimon wearing a biker jacket with one sleeve missing, his eyes were all red with no pupils, large black hair and pale gray skin.  
  
  
  
DA: lobomon, my rival, is the digivolved form of bikermon. He's a powerful warrior, ruthless and cocky. His buster gun attack is dangerous.  
  
The bikermon cackled evilly as lobomon dismounted his bike and laughed loudly.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't pikkan, ya fragger."  
  
" Well, lobomon, I thought you would be in a gutter somewhere."  
  
" Funny. Hey who's the small ears?"  
  
" Him? He's just a human."  
  
" A human? Here? Man, they let anybody in here nowadays."  
  
" Hey!" said max.  
  
" Well we don't want the human. We want you."  
  
" Well if you want it, come get some."  
  
" Get him boys!"  
  
With that, the bikermon's bikes took off as pikkan flew up. They laughed as they took out their guns and pointed them at the fighter.  
  
  
  
  
PACK RAT  
  
  
  
  
  
Their guns fired large shells but pikkan avoid them with a speed max had never seen. Pikkan shot back at them, kick one in the face, punching another in the gut and smashing another with an elbow. As pikkan watched them fall, two charged him from behind with crowbars. The bars broke as they hit him, while pikkan grabbed the two off their bikes as they zoomed past him, smashed their heads together and dropped to the ground. Pikkan smiled as his foes hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
BUSTER GUN  
  
  
  
Lobomon's attack hit him right in the back, sending crashing to the ground. The four remaining bikermon surround him with lobomon.  
  
" You always leave your guard down on the rear." He said as pikkan struggled to his feet.   
  
" Time to end It." he said as he pointed his gun to him. Suddenly, max landed a kick to one of the bikermon and landed in front of pikkan.  
  
" I don't need you help."  
  
" I'm not here to help. I just love a good fight."  
  
" You wanna to fight us!? You may be tough stuff where you come from, but here you're nothing. Get him."  
  
The three bikermon dismounted and charged max. Max blocked one punch with his arms, another with his other arm, and a third with his knee. They all backed away but max was now ready; he charged one of them with a punch, landed a kick to another and a head butt to the last, dropping them all. Lobomon and pikkan were stunned at his fight power.  
  
" That was a pretty good battle but now, you're dead!" lobomon yelled as he fired his buster gun at him but max dodged the shot and fired a blast of his gun, blowing it up in his hand. Lobomon then snuck behind him and caught him with a full nelson. Max stained as his attacker put all his power into the move.  
  
" Give it up, human, no gets out of my full nelson!"  
  
Max growled as he began to concentrate his power and with a yelled, forced out of the hold, sending lobomon back a few feet. Max then turned and landed a punch to his jaw, knocking him out. Max powered down as pikkan got to his feet.  
  
" Well, I have to admit, that was good, for a human." Said pikkan.  
  
" Well thanks. You're pretty fast, if I may say."  
  
" Thanks but I'm still stronger."  
  
" What!? After I saved your ass!? No way! I'm stronger!"  
  
" ENOUGH!"  
  
The warrior ceased their argument as shinmon appeared with the others behind him.  
  
" That was an impressive battle you two."  
  
" Thank you master. You should've fought. You would've won easy."  
  
" What!? Shinmon, you can fight?"  
  
" A little."  
  
" Really? I wonder how tough you are."  
  
" You don't ask the supreme digi-deity to fight?!" said an angry pikkan.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Well anyway, I heard your little argument and I have a decision to announce."  
  
" What?" they both asked.  
  
" To find the truly strongest warrior in the digi-verse, I will hold a digi-versal tournament."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: pikkan and max, along with every strong digimon you can think of prepare themselves to enter shinmon's tournament.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE DIGI-TOURNAMENT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: I know it was short but this is just to get you acquainted with my new character, pikkan (based on the dbz character of the same name.) you'll see more of the arrogant alterian in future chapters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS!! 


	2. the digital tournament

MA: hey peoples. Did you see digimon Saturday? Man, if their was every a rukato episode, this was it.  
P: what the hell is a rukato?  
MA: oh, yeah. Pikkan came for a visit after the first chapter. Whoop-de-do.   
P: silence, human! I am the elite warrior of the Alterian Empire and I am above your weak human entertainment.  
MAX: hey! Who left the TV on the playboy channel and where'd all this porno come from? (All eyes turn to pikkan.)  
P: I have no comment.  
MAX: just do the disclaimer.  
P: MA doesn't own digimon or dbz. (Takes a stack of porno and leaves.)  
MA: wonder we he's going?  
MAX: who cares! He's gone! Get to the fic!  
MA: cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: max's odyssey  
The digi-tournament  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Tournament?" said max as he walked with Simms in the halls of shinmon's palace. He had just announced that he would hold a tournament to find the most powerful fighter in the digi-verse.  
  
" Yep, a tournament. Man, it's been over, what, 5000 years since the last one."  
  
" 5000 years!?"  
  
" Remember, time moved a lot faster in here long ago."  
  
" You mean to tell me that you were there all those years ago? That would mean you're 5000 years old."  
  
" 5000 years old; I wish was that young again. I'm 10,000 old."  
  
" Wow."  
  
" And yet he still is as tacky as every."  
  
Max and Simms looked up to see the source of the voice and found three individuals walking towards them; one was very large man with hair that stood straight up and a huge grin on his face, another was a red hair woman with full red lips cocked into a smile, and the last wore a large cowboy hat. All of them wore the same-cloaked robes as Simms did.  
  
" Well, well. If it isn't my old friend, zeke." Said the hat wearing man with a southern drawl.   
  
" I hate it when you call me zeke."  
  
" But you seem to like It." said the large man in a meek voice.  
  
" Well, well. Who is this fine specimen of a digimon?" remarked the woman as she approached max, who had an uneasy blush on his face.  
  
" This is max and he's a human."  
The trio had shock slapped across their faces as they herd Simms.  
  
" Well that's okay. I like a little challenge."  
  
" Hey! I'm kinda with some one but thank you nonetheless. Who are you guys, any way?"  
  
" Max, these are my comrades; the big guy is Otto, the cowboy is Russell, and the red head is jean."  
  
" Yeah but what do they do?"  
  
" Simms you didn't tell him did you?" asked jean.  
  
" I thought he would figure it out on his own."  
  
" I'll fill him. Come with me partner." Russell said while putting his arm over max's shoulder as they all began to walk.  
  
" You see, in the digi-verse, we have a hierarchy, a ladder of beings from weakest to strongest. First, sorry to say, are humans, then lower level digimon, next are the guardian-type digimon, like azulogmon. Still higher are the high level digimon, like the alterians and then there is us."  
  
" 'Us'"  
  
" We're called higher ones; we're like police officer, watching and protecting the fabric of the digi-verse. We've been to your world quite often, in many forms. And at the very top, shinmon."  
  
" Cool."  
  
" So what's he here for?" asked jean.  
  
" He'll be in the tournament."  
  
" WHAT!?" said the trio as they all came to a stop.  
  
" A human in the tournament? That is not good." Said Otto.  
  
" Not good!? It's plum loco! Boy you will get beaten to a pulp!"  
  
" Don't worry Russ. Max more than strong enough to fight in the tournament."  
  
" So what are you guys doing here any way?" max asked.   
  
" The master asked us to come and fix up the old arena for battle." Said Otto.  
  
" What arena?"  
  
The group came to a stop in front of two massive wood doors. Russell stood up to them and, with a heave, pushed them open. The five some entered and only max gasped in awe at what he saw; the visible path disappeared a few feet from the door into a landscape outer space. It as if the building was in the blackness of the heavens. The sky was littered with stars, comets, and planets.  
  
" THIS is where we're going to be fighting!?"  
  
" More or less." Said Simms.  
  
" And we're still in the palace?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Alright! This tournament gonna be great!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I feel weird wearing this." Said max as he pulled on the last strap on his cloth belt. His normal clothes were in a neat pile on a chair as Simms watched. Max wore a white gi with a light blue undershirt, and black boots.  
  
" True but it's better that you don't mess up your good clothes."  
  
" Damn, is it that bad?"  
  
" I just saying don't take this tournament lightly. This event will draw the best of the best. This will be the most intense battle you will probably be a part of."  
  
" Wow. Is the training that good."  
  
" Yes. To receive his training is a great honor. So are you ready?"  
  
" Let's dance."  
  
Simms led max out the door of the dressing room to a long hall. As the duo walked to the brightness at the end, the roar of the crowd got louder and louder until they reached the end where the sound climaxed. Max stood in awe as the arena was filled to capacity with digimon, some max recognized and others he had never seen. Around him was other digimon range in height from shorter than the twins to larger than beastmon. The participants surrounded a huge white ring, similar to the one the warlord made. And on the upper deck sat the supreme digi-deity, with kibitomon standing next to him. Suddenly, a hyena-looking digimon in a bad suit stepped onto the ring with a microphone.  
  
" Alright! Are you ready for some fighting?"  
The crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
" Then you came to the right place. Welcome the digi-versal tournament! We've got fighters from all over the digi-verse and each one of them is looking to win. The rules are simple: we've got over 150 fighters and that field will be broken down to eight. You lose if you fall out of the ring, get knocked out or give up. Weapons are allowed but only if they are a part of your attack and deleting your opponent is wrong and will get you kicked out. The winner of the tournament will get a kick ass belt, the title of strongest warrior in the digi-verse, and the special training from shinmon. And now to start the tournament, let's here it for the supreme digi-deity!"  
  
The crowd quieted down as shinmon stood.  
  
" I am happy to see a good turn out and hope that each of you will give it your best. Let the tournament beginning!"  
  
The band played as the fighters prepared. Pikkan looked back at max with a grin.  
  
So the little human decided to show up. Now we'll see what you can do.  
  
Max saw that pikkan was looking at him and returned the grin.  
  
Pikkan's in this; good I thought this tournament would be boring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tournament began without a hitch; the matches ranged from the hilarious and silly to the intense and powerful. Max and pikkan defeat every opponent that came their way and quickly advanced to the final eight.  
  
" Alright! Now we've reached the final eight combatants and they earned the right. Now here are the quarter-finalists; first from the insectiod section, here's torbymon!"  
  
The mentioned digimon stood forward; he resembled the warlord's final form with the wings but his upper body, shins, wings, and helmet like head was colored a red brown tone.  
  
" Next, from the swamp planet of mosie, here is froggamon."  
  
Out stepped the digimon from the crowd; his head looked just like a frog but he was tall and lanky. Froggamon wore a white robe with brown boots.  
  
" Next we have, coming all the way from the eastern quadrant, tapcamon!"  
  
The tiny warrior stood as his name was called; his ears were large and black, he wore no shirt, puffy white pants, and wood brown shoes.  
  
" Up now, hailing from the watery world of Aquarius, here's arqamon!"  
  
Arqamon stepped up next: except for his gloves and boots, he was blue from head to toe, sporting large eyes, large ears, big lips, and a large fin on the top of his head.  
  
" The next finalist; hailing from parts unknown, let's hear it for marrhiomon!"  
  
Here was a digimon you couldn't ignore: he favored a triceratops with a horn on his long nose, three toes, a large tail, purple from head to toe and, from what the others saw, was just a mountain of muscle.  
  
  
" Next, hailing from the Alterian Empire, here's olibu!"  
  
Max was surprise to see another alterian had advanced: his dress was like Pikkan's but not flowing with extra cloth. He had golden long hair, red eyes, pointy ears and a kindly grin on his face.  
  
" Now up, also hailing from the Alterian Empire, here's pikkan!"  
  
  
" Now, last but not least, a first for the tournament, from the human world, max! Ladies and gentlemen, here are your eight finalist!" the crowd roared as they applauded the fighters for their effort.   
  
" Alright! The first quarter final match will be between tapcamon vs. torbymon!"   
  
The mentioned fighters stepped onto opposite sides of the ring. Though torbymon wasn't a big digimon, he was a giant compared to tapcamon. The bell rang and the match began; tapcamon began to jog in place, causing his legs to become blurs. At a high rate of speed, the midget digimon zipped from one side of the ring to the other, to the amazement of his opponent and the other fighters. Since tapcamon hail from a high gravity planet, he could move faster than even sam could. Torbymon sweat dropped as tapcamon came to a stop at the other side of the ring. He then began to move his feet faster than the last time, causing smoke to come from his feet. Torbymon, deciding to take the initiative, dashed forward with a punch but found it futile against his speedy foe, as he dashed away from the attack to every corner of the ring. Torbymon braced himself for the attack but it never come; looking up he saw that tapcamon had stopped a few feet in front of him, in a pool of sweat.  
  
" I give up! I'm too tired!"  
  
Starting with torbymon, then the fighters and everyone in the arena, they all fell flat on the floor after hearing his declaration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next match, marrhiomon and froggamon, began with the amphibian digimon delivering a flying kick to his gut but it was deflected back by marrhiomon's muscles, causing him to flip back to the other side.  
  
" Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you'll win." He said.  
  
  
BLOAT BALL  
  
  
Froggamon began to puff out his cheeks, then his head, and soon his body was expanding at a frightening rate, ripping his clothes. Marrhiomon could only watch in horror as his formally skinny opponent was now getting bigger by the second and he was running out of space on the ring.  
  
" Whoa! Froggamon is using his special attack to push marrhiomon out of the ring. He'd better think of something or he'll lose this match!"  
  
" Now who's bigger!?" he laughed as marrhiomon strained to stay in the ring. His feet neared the edge of the ring when, with all his might, lifted him up and over his head. And with a grunt, he threw him out of the arena, causing him to hit a small planet. He deflated and zipped back into the arena but not in the ring.  
  
" Wow! He's out of the ring and your winner is marrhiomon!"  
The dinosaur digimon flexed his muscles in triumph as the crowd roared.  
  
" All right! The next match will be between arqamon and max!"  
  
" Finally! My turn!" max said as he jumped on to the ring.  
  
" Careful max."  
  
His fishy foe causally walked on to the other side of the ring. Max ran toward him when the bell rang. Arqamon tried poorly to move but max merely kicked him into the sky.  
  
" Damn. I wouldn't have kicked him so hard if I knew how weak he was."  
  
" Dang boy! You can't let him beat you. Use your special technique." Shouted Russell from the sidelines.  
  
" Special technique? What special technique? Ah yes! That special technique!"  
  
The blue digimon stopped in mid-air and with his arms out, began to emit a white glow from his eyes. The glow expanded to a massive flash of little, swallowing the arena and the ring. As it died down, the crowd looked on in awe at its result; the ring had been transformed into a tank of water with max right in the middle of it.  
  
" Now how about that? You'll owe me 300 bucks." Said Russell to Simms. Simms thought he might be right because even though arqamon is a poor fighter on land but under water, he is all but unbeatable. The fish digimon dove into the water and attacked with fist flying which max was barely able to avoid. He then began to swim fast around him and slamming into max every so often. Max could barely stop him since he has never fought under water before.  
  
I got to stop this, now!  
  
Max, then from his palm fired a blinding flash of light into the eyes of the attack foe. Blinded by the flash, max took the opportunity of this to fly out of the water.   
  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE.  
  
  
  
The beam connected with the water in a bright light once again blinding all viewing. As it died, the ring had returned back to its normal state and arqamon landed out of the ring, to the shock of pikkan.  
  
" Well he's out and your winner is max!"  
  
Max jumped for joy at his victory as his walked of the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan and olibu stared each other down as they prepare to do battle in the last quarterfinal match. Max watched the match with great interest, as he might have to face the winner of the bout. This was the most anticipated match since both warriors are heavily favored to win the tournament. The bell rang and the match with pikkan shooting a blast of wind at olibu, sending him back a few feet but not out of the ring. He responded with a fire ball but pikkan dashed upward. Olibu vanished and reappeared above his foe. He fired an energy ball at pikkan, causing him to fly back. He stopped and with a yelled, detonated it without it getting near him. Olibu appeared next to him with a kick but he vanished and did the same with a punch. The two went on like this as max watch in amazement at their power.  
  
  
Their moves are so polished and smooth.  
  
  
Suddenly, olibu caught him with a kick to the mid-section followed by a kick over head, sending him to the ring floor on all fours. He fired another ball but pikkan saw it coming and vanished. He landed but couldn't find pikkan anywhere. Pikkan suddenly appeared and, with both hands, fired a blast. Olibu fired his own blast, resulting in a massive explosion that rocked the arena. Max felt a rush of wind pass him and to his amazement, he found olibu slammed against the wall. The crowd hushed as the warrior got to his feet and flew into the ring.  
  
" I know. I'm out. But I still want to say I concede." And with that, both fighters shook hands and left the ring. Pikkan stopped next to max, which had a stunned look on his face.  
  
" Well, what did you think, max?"  
  
" I'm trembling."  
  
" Good. You should be afraid."  
  
" No. It's not because I'm afraid. It's because I'm...EXCIDED!"  
  
With a stunned look on his face, pikkan walked away and sat down.  
  
" Beating pikkan is gonna take everything I've got." Max said with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME; the tournament enters it's final round. Who will win?  
  
BEST OF THE BEST  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well the tournament is under way and whom do you think will win?  
MAX: I'M GONNA WIN! WHAT KIND OF STUPID ASS QUESTION IS THAT!?  
P: I doubt that.  
(Pikkan enters, pulling up his pants.)  
MA: where have you been?  
P: nowhere.  
MA: just don't touch me or my stuff with your hands. Well later fic-  
P: hey the others got to play their music. Can I?  
MA: I guess so. PLAY HIS MUSIC!  
  
  
(Plays b2k's uh huh)  
  
MAX: I know he was fruity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	3. best of the best

MA: hey peoples. It's nice to see you all are enjoying the tournament.  
MAX: hey man. Where are the others? I want them to see me win.  
P: what do you mean you? I'm winning this tournament.  
MAX: in your dreams, sucka!  
MA: while they settle this matter, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
BEST OF THE BEST  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd roared with cheers and whoops as the first match of the semi-finals took place between max and marrhiomon. The two fighters stared at each other in an attempted to size up their competition.  
  
" And who says digimon don't how to party. Let the match begin!"  
  
Max started out a running charge at the massive digimon as marrhiomon did the same. Max dodged a punch from his foe and tried a flying punch but had to abort it to dodge a swipe of his tail. Max could barely avoid the incredibly fast tail of the digimon as pikkan looked on.  
  
He dodges well but lacks focus.  
  
Max then join on to his shoulder, only to lose his balance and slide down the back of his opponent. Marrhiomon then caught him with a tail shot that sent him flying. The teen shot straight up, colliding with one of the many moons in the sky. He crashed through another moon when marrhiomon, with unbelievable speed, jump and landed on a small moon, while grabbing a huge moon piece in his hands. Max stopped his flight and flew through the two moons he smashed through and toward his foe.  
  
" Get ready to feel the pain. As soon as I stop spinning!" he said as he slowly began to rotate. When he stopped, with his muscles straining and bulging, he heaved he rock at the on coming max. The teen in return, put his hands together and fired an energy beam. The two offensive moves collided with each other in a titanic explosion that lit up the entire arena. Max suddenly landed on the platform as the light from the collusion died out.  
  
  
" Max's the first to landed but where's marrhiomon?"  
  
Max looked around but his opponent was nowhere to be found.  
  
He's hidden himself but I can barely sense him. He's...  
  
" There!" he yelled as he jumped and kicked the air which revealed marrhiomon's form, and his foot was lodged in his stomach. Max grabbed his tail, swung him around, and threw him out of the ring.  
  
" He's out cold and out of the ring! You can't lose worse than that! The winner is max!"  
  
Max threw his hands up in victory as the crowd roared while pikkan looked on.  
  
He gets stronger after each battle. He's just toying with his opponents. Playtime is over when he faces me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Max! Great fight!" said Simms as max walked up to him. Suddenly, a loud growling noise filled the arena. The spectator as well as the high looked around for the source of the sound. Max looked at his stomach sheepishly as the sound ceased.  
  
" Max what the hell was that?"  
  
" Uh, my stomach. I'm so hungry!"  
  
The high one fell flat on his back while shinmon laughed from his seat.  
  
" I'll say this for you max, you're truthfully. My cooks have made some food for the fighter. You can have all you want."  
  
" Really? Cool!"  
  
" But wait! What about the next match?" shouted Simms. Max stopped and looked over to the ring; on one side stood torbymon and on the other stood pikkan. A smile creped on max's face as Simms looked on.  
  
" It's not important."  
  
" What do you mean 'not important'? You have to fight the winner of this match!"  
  
" It's not important because I already know who'll win."  
  
" I wanna know."  
  
" Later. First this food. Oh yeah!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Torbymon scream as he fell out on to the floor to the shock of every one watching. All except max who was too busy eating the rice bowls.  
  
" Well, what ever was left of torbymon has defiantly been defeated. And pikkan is your winner!"   
  
" More please!" was all max said as he finished his 29th bowl of food.  
  
" Alright! We have come the final match up of the tournament and the two strongest fighters in the digi-verse. First from the Alterian Empire, pikkan! And from the human world, the wonder boy, max-what!" the announcer said as he looked the empty spot max should be but wasn't.  
  
" Max? Max? Will all maxes report to the ring? Your opponent is waiting."  
  
Max was about to bite into a large ham bone when Simms grabbed it.  
  
" Simms, let me have one more bite."  
  
" YOU CAN EAT WHEN YOU WIN!" he yelled as he drug him to the ring.  
  
He's either a fighting genius or a total fool.  
  
  
  
  
Max and pikkan stared holes into each other as the bell sounded for the match to begin; max rushed him and landed a punch to the face, stomach, and back. Pikkan looked up with grin as max backed down.  
  
" Why didn't you dodge those punches?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Oh I get it. You knew those punches weren't strong enough to hurt you."  
  
"..."  
  
" Well you better start dodge them when I start to use my real strength."  
  
" No more games!" he yelled as he hit max with a straight punch to the jaw, sending him flying back a few feet. Pikkan then fired a blast at the teen, but max dodged and fired his own only to have the digimon avoid it as well by taking to the sky. He fired a blast to the ground and max did the same as the last, causing the destruction of the steps to the ring. Unknown to pikkan, max's first blast was a heat seeker and was now following. Pikkan looked back, seeing the ball of energy behind him, took off high into sky with the ball in hot pursuit. Max smile at the situation, up until he realized that the first blast that pikkan fired was also a heat seeker as he turned to see it coming at him. Max took off as pikkan did earlier. The two warriors shot around the sky trying to lose their explosive pursuers until they began to fly toward each. The two exchanged looks as they came closer and closer with each passing second. Just as they were about to hit, both shot straight up, causing the balls to hit each other in a bright explosion that destroyed many of the moons in orbit of the arena. Both landed on the platform as max ran straight at pikkan and locked in an electrifying test of strength. Max cracked a smile as he began to push pikkan back, to his surprise. Pikkan used all his strength to stop his backwards movement just as he was about to go out.  
  
" So, is this that real strength you were talking about?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Or do you think your still playing with me?" he said as he began to push back but max stopped him.  
  
He can't be stronger than me. He's just a human.  
  
Suddenly pikkan kicked at him causing max to break the lock, and back flip to other side of the ring.   
  
" Well... you're a lot stronger than I first thought."  
  
" You're not such a bad fighter yourself, pikkan."  
  
Without saying another word, pikkan unhooked his belt, removed his overcoat and his hat. He tied it all in a buddle and tossed it at max's feet, which landed with a thud. Max looked at pikkan, with his blond spiky hair, and tried to pick up the buddle, only to find that it was super heavy.  
  
" Damn! What are these clothes made of?"  
  
" That's our secret, human."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" All alterians are born with weighted clothes, not to mention that my home planet has 100 times the gravity of your world."  
  
" No way."  
  
" Yes, for you see, we alterian are warriors born. We live for battle so you are out of luck."  
  
" Well in that case..." he said as he picked up the buddle and threw it out the ring.   
  
" ... I guess I'll have to do something about that."  
  
With that, max began to concentrate and soon began to yell. And with an upshot of light, he became his ascendant self.  
  
" Now let's see what you really got."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max vs. pikkan, the final round. Plus, max goes on a mission before his training.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that chapter's done.  
MAX: wait a minute! What is this mission I'm suppose to go on?  
MA: I can't give away anything but I can say this; can you say digi-modify!  
MAX: you don't mean...  
MA: yes I do!  
MAX: this is gonna be great.  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	4. taming of the warrior

MA: hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews and to you Anthony, the reason I don't have any favorite authors because I haven't been able do it lately I will add you my fans, to it.  
MAX: shut up! I'm watching yu-gi-oh.  
MA: I didn't know you watch yu-gi-oh?  
MAX: it's cool, especially when he changes like now.  
(Yugi changes to yami yugi.)  
MAX: "using the power of the millennium puzzle, yugi transforms into the dualist known as yu-gi-oh."  
MA: what are you doing?  
MAX: narrating. That part needs narration.  
MA: you've gone crazy, right?  
MAX: yes! I need my friends. I need my family. I need KEKE!  
MA: damn. Calm down, man. As least do the disclaimer.  
MAX: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz but he does own this story and he better have something good happen to me!  
MA: alright, already!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
TAMING THE WARRIOR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikkan, as well as the audience, were in shock after max's transformation to ascendant.  
  
" The human max has transformed into some kind of shiny gold thing."  
  
  
" Nice transformation. I hope it's all it's cracked up to be." Pikkan remarked with a smile.  
  
" Oh, it is." Max replied.  
  
" Might as well start it big."  
  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
The energy wave hit, kicking up a cloud of dust. Pikkan appeared to the left of max, getting to fire a ball at him. He did the same on the right and max repeated his action. Pikkan reappeared in front of him and max fired two burst of energy that crossed as they hit. As the cloud dispersed, max franticly searched his foe.  
  
" Hey max!"  
  
Max looked up and to his horror was pikkan, standing triumphantly on a moon.  
  
Damn, I couldn't keep up with his movements.  
  
" You'll have to be faster than that to follow me."  
  
As he said this, he floated off the rock into the air, and with a yell, began spinning rapidly. Max wondered what his alien foe was up until he heard his command;  
  
  
MEGA TYPHOON  
  
A massive twister shot down and hit max full force. The teen spun around the tornado, all the while, he was being cut all over his body. The arena became the inside of a hurricane as the twister blew.  
  
" Give up. You can't win."  
  
Max strain as cut appeared all his body from his legs, arm and chest to his cheeks. Max decided he'd had enough; using all his strength, he slowed and then stopped his spinning, to the surprise of pikkan. In one big burst of power, he broke up the twister and flew straight up ramming him into the moon. He prepare for another tsunami wave but pikkan cut his off by smashing back into him. Max landed on the ring and fired a beam from his palm that collided with pikkan as he came in. the alterian battled against the beam with his body as max fought back. Pikkan then broke through the beam and kicked max to the other side of the ring. The two fighters stared each other, both trying to catch they breathe as the crowd cheered.  
  
" I must admit, max; I've never fought anyone quite as powerful as you."  
  
" Ditto. It's you. I find that my toughest opponents often bring out the best in me."  
  
" Well, in that case I'm about to get a whole deal tougher."  
  
" You-your power!? It's skyrocketing!"  
  
Pikkan began to perform a strange and elaborate series of movements with his hands and arms. He then crossed his arms, and slammed his fist together.  
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
A wall of flames erupted from his fist and, before he had time to react, the fire as well as the half of the arena he was on hit max. When the flames died, max was burnt and bloody, his half of the ring was almost melt to gel, and the crowd behind was full of smoky and charred digimon.  
  
" Incredible. I've never fell such a rush of power. I couldn't block any of it." max grunted as he struggled to his feet. In time to see pikkan performing the movements signaling the start of the move. Max's eyes almost dropped out of his sockets, as he saw no way to counter such a move.  
  
My tsunami wave would be no match for that thing. I better think of something soon or not only could I lose the match but I could lose my life.  
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
Max dropped to his back and covered his himself as the attack came. The fire cracked the stoned pillars that supported the arena as many digimon went screaming out of the way. As it died, pikkan smiled at the result of his most powerful, an attack as old and as powerful as shinmon himself. The high one came out of their hiding place, though they didn't make it without damage to themselves.  
  
" Oh my! I never would thought he would use such a powerful attack in such a confined space." Said Otto.  
  
" I'd have to agree, big guy. But this tournament was full of surprises." Said jean.  
  
" It took us 2,000 years to build this place and those two are tearing it up in 2 minutes." Said Russell, dusting off his cowboy hat and placing it back on his smoky head.  
  
" Master, ain't you gonna stop this?"  
  
" No, I think I let this match go the distance. I haven't seen a fight this good in over a millennia."  
  
" I just hope max can go the distance." Said Simms as he watched the ring. Max was still in his protected position on the floor pikkan taken to the air. Looking over max's charred body, he fired a blast as him. Max moved just time as it exploded on contact. Pikkan then unleashed a rain of balls on the ring while max ran and dodged them with what little strength he had. He then shot in the sky and fired his tsunami wave at pikkan but the ever-vigilant pikkan merely batted it away like it was nothing. Max then fired a blast at the same pikkan did. The balls of energy exploded with such force, it blew both warriors spinning, out of control in the sky.  
  
" Both fighter vanished from our sight. Who knows what crazy moves are happening up there. Who is winning? Who is losing? Who is blowing stuff up?"  
  
It seemed that only shinmon had the answer, for thanks to his godly powers, he observed the brawler spinning hopelessly above the arena. Both yelled relentlessly as they struggled to get out of the spin. Soon they came to what only be described as the ceiling of the arena and with their legs, jumped off it and started speeding down, namely toward each other. Their fist collided as they met and with a slammed of their other fist against each other, separated and began trading blows at high speed. Max broke this by firing a burst only to find pikkan disappearing and reappearing above, sending him crashing to the ring with an over head elbow smash. Pikkan landed as max tried to regain his footing. Though his vision was blurred, he could pikkan was smiling.  
  
If only I catch him guard, but I don't think I've got enough in me to do anything about it.  
  
" Now to finish you with the move you love so much." He said as he began his movements.  
  
All right, if I'm gonna do anything, I gotta do it now. His move must have a weakness. Where is it? where is it? That's it!  
  
Just as pick smashed his fist together, max had already figured out counter.   
  
  
THUNDER FLASH ATTACK  
  
  
Before the fire hit, max ran around to the side without pikkan seeing him. Before his move was finished, he was horrified to max on the side him, readying him tsunami wave. Pikkan knew it was over, since until the attack was done, he could move or put up any type defense. Max hit him right on and sent him flying out of the ring. The arena was dead quiet at the sudden turn of events.  
  
" That's it! Pikkan is out of the ring! And the winner of the digi-versal tournament is max!!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd roared as max jumped with joy while pikkan groaned weakly. He then looked up to see max holding out his hand to him which pikkan took with a smile.  
  
" You beat me."  
  
" I know. It was a mistake for you to use your move a third time. By then I had seen it enough times to find out a weakness."  
  
" I guess I was a little bit cocky. Well, max, I don't usually say but you're spectacular fighter....................for human." He said as he began to walk away.  
  
" Hey where you going?"  
  
" I'm going back home to train. But soon, we have a rematch, and next time, I'll win."  
  
" Should be interesting."  
  
" Enjoy your training." And with that, he walked out of the arena.  
  
" Congratulation, max!" said shinmon who was next to him.  
  
" Thank you. So when's the training start?"  
  
" Not yet. Max. I was wondering if you could go on a little mission before hand?"  
  
" A little mission? Okay."  
  
" Good. Simms patch him up and bring him to the warp room."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max entered the large room with a massive star map on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was chair in the middle of circles on the ground.  
  
" Wow. Nice room." Said max, wearing his normal clothes and fully healed.  
  
" You can back of this of course." Asked shinmon.  
  
" No. What's the mission?"  
  
" There appears to be some trouble on a digital planet in north-west quadrant. There is dark force impeding the natural digivolution of the digimon there. I want you to check it out."  
  
" Will the digimon be any different?"  
  
" You didn't tell him?" shinmon asked Simms.  
  
" I though he knew."  
  
" Knew what?"  
  
" Max, every digital world is more or less the same. Because of the way the digi-verse is made, each digital world is parallel to a different earth. The realities are different; on one, you could a normal boy or on another, you might never have been born. Humans will eventually discover their digital world on their own but how they do is entirely up to them. We call it the AU factor." Explained Simms.  
  
" So are there humans on this one?"  
  
" Unknown. I haven't been able to get a clear reading meaning the force there is strong."  
  
" Okay. So how do I get there? You taking me, shinmon?"  
  
" No. Though I can take you there easily, it would be too slow. Please sit."  
  
Max did as he was told as he sat. Suddenly, the circles turned into rings that rotated around him like a gyroscope.   
  
" What is this?"  
  
" It's called a warp chair. The good news is it'll get you there fast. The bad news is it'll hurt like hell."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" The chair compresses the molecules of the body and sends it on a data stream. Since you have a high pain threshold, you might handle it."  
  
" What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
" You could get splattered all over the digi-verse."  
  
" WHAT!?"   
Before he could object, the rings flattened out and max was sent screaming into the data stream. Max passed countless planets and stars even though he was feeling blinding pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max awake from his sleep to have sand in his mouth, spitting it out as he rubbed his head.  
  
" Man, what a ride!" he said as he got up and looked around; the place was windy and dusty while in the sky, a large blue orb with pink streams shooting out of it.  
  
" It feels like my world, but so different. Well it's time to get work. If this easy, they would send davis." He remarked as he buttoned up his shirt and began his mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: what happens when you mix the son of Tai and sora, a green digimon and bunch of tamer? One kick ass fic.  
  
  
MAX MEETS THE TAMERS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well?  
Max: why did you get me so beaten up?  
MA: sorry. Oh, MA'S corner is back and in honor of the next chapter, I'll take request for tamers.  
Max: I'd better kick some ass in the next chapter.  
MA: alright, ya big baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	5. max meets the tamers

MA: hey peoples. And welcome to MA's corner. Oh and to answer your question, I'm sorry but this is max's solo fic. They may make a cameo in the end but no other d3s.  
Max: so who's our guest for today?  
MA: he's the leader of the digimon tamers and owner of the world's largest collection of day old and day old day old bread, takato.  
Takato: hey.  
MA: what is it like to have a digimon who eats nothing but bread?  
Takato: pretty cool. It saves on the food bills.  
Max: enough BS, kid! Time to get to the real stuff.  
Takato: what stuff?   
Max: what up with you and this rika girl?  
Takato: what do you mean?  
Max: I've seen the way you act around her.  
Takato: we're just friends!  
Max: you know, I knew someone who said the same thing about a girl. He was my father. You like her don't you?  
Takato: uh, well, she is stubborn, mean, hard to get along with, independent, brave, a great tamer, beautiful........ (Takato's eyes glaze out, his mouth begins to drool.)  
Max: (waves hand in his face.) forget it. He's gone.  
MA: it's like some kind of rika-induced coma.  
Max: I guess asking him to do the disclaimer is out of the question.  
MA: oh well. On with the fic.  
Takato: oh rika, you're so hot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
MAX MEETS THE TAMERS  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked on as the wind kicked up dust and digital balls rolled passed him, to his awe.  
  
" This place is so much like my world but so different in many ways, but where are the digimon?"  
  
His answer came as a small green digimon with fin on his head being chased by a swarm of snimon. The digimon was chased and trapped in a canyon as the insect digimon prepare to finish him. Max smiled as he dashed at the group with his super speed. Jumping into the group, the teen split kicked two and punched another, knocking them all out. One tried to attack max from behind, but thanks to his heightened senses, backed punched him. Max merely jumped at the last one and it got the idea as it flew away.  
  
" Wow! That was great! I never seen anyone do that to a swarm of snimon!"  
  
Max looked back at the small green digimon, who had a big smile on his face.  
  
" Glad I could help."  
  
" Hey! You're a human, aren't you?"  
  
" You know of humans?"  
  
" I've heard things. So are all humans like you?"  
  
" A few. I've never seen a digimon quite like you before. What's your name?"  
  
" Gojiramon. What's yours?"  
  
" Max."  
  
" Would it be ok if I travel with you?"  
  
" I don't see why not." Max said as they began to walk out of the canyon.  
  
" Why were those bugs after you?"  
  
" They wanted to upload my data. I don't know why. I haven't even digivolved yet."  
  
" Sometimes, bullies don't need a reason to prey on the weak."  
  
" You're not like the humans I was told about."  
  
" What do you prey on the weak."  
  
" You're not like the humans I was told about."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" The sovereign told us that humans are weak and dangerous and that we should stay away from them."  
  
" What sovereign?"  
  
" Zhuchialmon, (hope I got the spelling right.) The sovereign of the east."  
  
" Well, you'll have to tell me about him."  
  
" Sure, and you'll have to about yourself, too."  
  
" Deal. I'll think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wait up, chummily!" kenta said as he and guardramon tried to catch with the rest. It had been a few hours since their battle with beelzemon; takato was able to bio-merge with guilomon to form gallantmon, the last of the devas bit the dust and leomon had been deleted. Jeri was extremely depressed as they head for zhuchialmon's castle.  
  
" Man, we gotta do something for Jeri." Said takato.  
  
" There's nothing we can do, gogglehead. She's have to do it on her own." Said rika.  
  
" Well for right now, we have to figure out a way to free calumon. Lopmon, are you sure this is the right way?" asked Henry.  
  
" I'm sure. But we have to be careful, he has many strong digimon guarding his castle." The ex-deva answered. Suddenly, renamon stopped and began looking another direction.  
  
" Renamon, what's wrong?"  
  
" I don't know, rika. I felt a twinge of power over there."  
  
" You think it could be beelzemon?" asked guilomon.  
  
" No, it's different than that, like nothing I've every felt before. Almost...no, that's impossible."  
  
" What?"  
  
Before she could answer, five digimon exploded from the ground and surrounded them. They wore purple ninja outfits with samurai swords strapped to their backs but they looked like coyotes.  
  
" Hey! You stop right there, human scum!"  
  
" Whoa! Who are these guys?" asked kazu.  
  
  
  
DA: murasimon: ultimate level digimon, ninja class. His attacks are purple mist and swipe sword.  
  
  
  
" Yes you are correct, human girl. We are last line of defense for the sovereigns' fortress."  
  
" You don't stand a chance against us."  
  
" For we are fast..."  
  
" We are deadly..."  
  
" We are great..."  
  
" We are..."  
  
" THE MURASIMON BROTHERS!" they said as they teamed up for group pose. The tamers and digimon sweat dropped at the sight.  
  
" Are they serious?" asked rika.  
  
" You don't think we're serious? That was a big mistake. Brothers, let's get them!"  
  
" You ready, boy?" asked takato.  
  
" Let's do it, takatomon." Guilomon said as he leaped forward.  
  
" Walk all over him, renamon." Rika said as renamon joined gillomon.   
  
" Terriermon?"  
  
" You don't even have to ask." He said as he joined the first two but just as they were about to attack, the murasimon blew into their palms and a purple dust cloud erupted out of their hands and surrounded the trio.  
  
  
  
PURPLE MIST.  
SWIPE SWORD.  
  
  
  
  
The brother unsheathed their swords and dashed into the cloud. The grunts of the ninja digimon and yells of the tamer's digimon filled the air as the watched in horror. As the cloud lift, the tamers saw the results of the battle; terriermon, guilomon, and renamon were on the ground, cut up and bruised as the murasimon snickered over them.  
  
" Your digimon were not hard but easy."  
  
" They beat them like nothing." Said kenta.  
  
" Because they were nothing and now they die!"  
  
" I don't think so!"  
  
  
  
ATOMIC FLAME  
  
  
Gojiramon jumping front of the ninjas and shot a green fireball out of his mouth, hit one them in the face but it only seemed to anger him.  
  
" Another traitor? You shall feel our wrath."  
  
" Wait a minute! My friend might want some of that wrath."   
  
" Oh really? And where might this friend be?"  
  
" Right here, asshole!"  
  
To the surprise of all watching, max ran up at super speed, jumped up, and landed next to the green digimon.  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" These guys want us to feel their wrath."  
  
" Wrath? I like wrath. Can I have wrath?"  
  
" What? Are you joking me?"  
  
" You want 'em?"  
  
" Thanks man." max said as gojiramon feel back to the tamers while they were able to get their digimon to their group.  
  
" I don't get it. What is he going to do?" asked rika.  
  
" Oh don't worry. Max will handle these creeps."  
  
" He's gonna fight'em? Without a digimon?" said Henry.   
  
" Is there any other way?"  
  
  
  
  
" Ok, I'm ready for some wrath now."  
  
" You're crazy to change us."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, just show me some wrath."  
  
The lead murasimon swiped at max with his sword but he easily dodged it.  
  
" Hehe, you missed." Max said as the ninja tried again, having the same result.  
  
" Whoo! Felt the wind on that one."  
  
Out of shock, murasimon gripped his sword with a new grip. Max merely smiled as he extended his index finger. The digimon then began to furiously slash at max but he blocked each move with his finger while still smiling.  
  
" What is he doing?" asked takato.  
  
" Don't worry. Max's real strong. He can handle these creeps."  
  
Murasimon stepped back after his failed attack.  
  
" Where's the wrath, guy?"  
  
" You may be fast but you can't fight all five of us." He said as the rest jumped around max.  
  
" If you're done...," he said as he balled up his fist with a loud crack. In a blink of an eye, max punched one in the gut, dropping him to the ground. A second attacked from behind but max responded with kick. The third went straight at the teen only to meet max's fist.  
  
  
PURPLE MIST  
  
  
The fourth shot the dust at max, swallowing him whole. He then swipe at the cloud but felt he hit nothing.  
  
" Where did he go?"  
  
" Here I am!"   
  
He looked just in time to see max smash him in the head. The last murasimon looked at max, with obvious fear and disbelief as was the tamers and digimon.  
  
" How did you do that?"  
  
" Easily. You want some too?"  
  
" Uh-no."  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Uh, uh darktyrannomon!"  
  
With that, a group of darktyrannomon charged toward them. Max was ready to fight until gojiramon walked up next to him.  
  
" I want them this time."  
  
" Really? Alright" he said as he put him hand behind his head and it started to glow.  
  
  
A digital egg then surrounded Gojiramon as his old data was stripped away and replaced with new data. His size increased ten fold as a spikes shot all over his body, his tail grew as were and his roar was deafening. (Think Godzilla from the animated series on fox.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GOJIRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO----GODZILLAMON   
  
  
  
The tamers looked in awe after a small digimon digivolved to a huge monster.  
  
DA: Godzillamon: Champion level digimon. Legend class. I don't wanna be in the way when he uses his atomic inferno attack.  
  
  
  
" I don't believe it! He was Godzillamon!" said renamon weakly.  
  
" What?" asked her partner.  
  
" Godzillamon is the legendary digimon warrior that even the devas feared."  
  
" I guess we lucked out with him on our side." Said takato.  
  
Max smiled as his friend jumped punched and slashed at the darktyrannomon while murasimon watching horror.  
  
  
  
ATOMIC INFERNO  
  
  
  
  
Godzillamon fired a green pillar of fire from his mouth, deleting them and absorbing their data with ease and returning to his rookie level.  
  
" This is not over." The ninja digimon said as he ran away at blurring speed while max and gojiramon went over to the tamers.  
  
" You kids' alright?"  
  
" Yeah." They said.  
  
" Your digimon look a little worse for wear."  
  
" I think there's a water hole near here." Said gojiramon.  
  
" Good. Let's go."  
  
" Wait a minute! You just beat up four Ultimates like it was a breeze. Just who are you?" said rika.  
  
" Headstrong aren't you? The name's max and this little guy is gojiramon."  
  
" Where are did..." takato was cut off by max looked at guilomon.  
  
" I've never seen a digimon like you before."  
  
" I made him. His name's guilomon."  
  
" Really? I like him. Hey, you're a tall drink of water!" he said as he came to renamon, causing her to blush deeply.  
  
" I'm renamon."  
  
" And she's my digimon."  
  
" In all the excitement, I forgot to ask you your names."  
  
" I'm takato, the firecracker over here is rika." he said getting a small tint of red on here face.  
  
" That's Henry, the kid with the hat is kenta, the one with glasses is kazu, and that girl jeri."  
  
" Nice to meet all of you and if you don't mind, let's get to the hole."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" A HUMAN?!"  
  
" Y-yes, master. He beat us on his own."  
  
" Leave me. I will decide your punishment later." With that, the ninja left.  
  
" A human with the power of a digimon? I didn't see such a possibility. He must be dealt with and you might be the only one who can stop him."  
  
Out of the shadows, came beelzemon, with his bike.  
  
" Of course I am. No one can beat me."  
  
" You have one last chance to beat them. I will not tolerate failure a second time."  
  
" Don't worry. They could barely take me last time. This time, they all die. As for this human, I don't care what he did. When he meets me, he's gone. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the match you've been waiting will begin;  
  
  
MAX VS BEELZEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that was good. How's takato?  
Max: still OR. (Over rika)  
MA: well, he had better get better before our next guest.  
Max: who is it?  
MA; as always, my fans will decide.  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	6. max vs. beelzemon

MA: hey peoples. And before I begin, I would just like to say one thing; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
YOU BASTARDS! YOU'VE RUINED IT! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!  
Max: it's ok. I'm mad too.  
MA: it's not fair, man. First Tai and sora, now this.  
Takato: hey guys. What's up?  
MA: YOU! (Jumps at takato and begins straggling him.) How could you bastard?  
Takato: can't breathe...  
Max: take it easy on the boy man. Lets just get on with the show, ok?  
MA: you're right. (Releases takato.) My next guest will probably do a lot worst than I did.  
Takato: who?  
MA: rika. (Rika enters.)  
Rika: hello, takato.  
Takato: rika, y-you look nice t-t-today.  
Rika: I have one thing to say you: (begins straggling him.) YOU DIRTY SUM BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER!  
Takato: they forced me...ack!  
Rika: YOU COULD'VE SAID NO! DREAM GIRL MY ASS!  
MA: rika! Rika! No!  
Rika: what do you mean no?  
MA: your hands are too little! (Both begin straggling him.)  
Max: since ma's suffering from a case of temporary insanity, I'm in charge. Ma doesn't own digimon, because if he did, he and rika wouldn't be choking the crap out of takato. Ah well, on with the fic! Hey! Save some for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
MAX VS. BEELZEMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Whoopee!" guilomon shouted as he cannon balled into the pond. The digimon had a chance to heal from the battle while max and the tamers got to know each other.  
  
" So I just swipe the card through here?" max asked as he examined takato's d-power.  
  
" Yep, it's pretty simple."  
  
" Nice." He said as he handed it back to him.  
  
" Max, how did you do all those thing?" asked rika.  
  
" It's all in how you use your energy."  
  
" Cool."  
  
Max then looked over to jeri, who was still alone, aside from her puppet. Max then got up and went to sit next to her.  
  
" Hey, jeri. I know it hurts, believe I know. I lost of good friend but I still went on."  
  
Jeri still said nothing.  
  
" Ok. Jeri, hand me your d-power. I want to show you something."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I think you'll like It." he said as she did as he asked.  
  
" My father always told me that digimon don't really die. They are like a smoldering fire; it may look like it's gone out but if you breathe on the embers..." he said as he enclosed the device in his hands and closed his eyes. Suddenly, to Jeri's surprise, his hands began to glow with a golden light. It got brighter and brighter until a beam of light shot from his hands and to the ground, resulting in an explosion of light that engulfed the area. As it died, a sight greeted her eyes that brought a much-needed smile rolled onto her face.  
  
" Jeri?"  
  
" L-l-leomon?"   
  
Leomon was on the ground with a clueless look on his face as jeri ran up to him and gave him a much-needed hug. Max grinned as the other digimon and tamers ran to see the commotion.   
  
" Leomon?! But how?" asked Henry.  
  
" I remember being deleted by beelzemon, saying good bye to jeri and then... nothing. All of a sudden, I felt a force pulling me into this light and I ended on here."  
  
" How did you do that?" asked takato.  
  
" Well, I sensed a bit of leomon's data in here d-power. That's why hers never went off line completely. I merely unlocked that data and sort of cloned him."  
  
" So he isn't leomon?" asked kazu.  
  
" He'll think leomon, act like leomon, and fight like leomon. In all the ways that could, he will be leomon but right now, I don't jeri cares." He said as he sat down to the pond to wash his face when he suddenly looked from the water.  
  
" Did like that little performance, renamon?"  
  
The digimon in question appeared right behind max with absolute shock on her face. No one, human or digimon has been able to sense her presence while she was hidden. She was, certainly, stunned but a small part of her was impressed.  
  
" How did you know I was there?"  
  
" I'm a man of many talents." He said as he stood up, faced renamon and gave a wink, causing her to blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tamers were once again on the road to the sovereign's fortress; jeri was at leomon's side in the back, then came kazu and kenta with guardramon, then renamon and rika, Henry, Susie, Lopmon, and terriermon, and then takato, guilomon, gojiramon, and max.  
  
" Are you and max partners like me and takato?" asked guilomon.  
  
" No, we're just friend. He saved my butt from some nasty digimon a few days ago. I owe him."  
  
  
  
" Say max, can we talk?" takato said as he ran next to max.  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" Where did you learn all this stuff?"  
  
" I was sort born like this."  
  
" Where were you born?"  
  
" My origins are what you call complicated."  
  
" I understand. Jeez, my folks are probably worried sick."  
  
" I know what it's like to miss people."  
  
" Who you missing?"  
  
" A girl."  
  
" Must be some girl."  
  
" Yeah, brown hair, great smile, killer body and the blue eyes you've ever seen. I mean the kind of eyes that if you stare at them long enough, you could get lost in them."  
  
" Yeah, I know."  
  
" So does rika know?"   
  
" WHAT!?" he exclaimed as he began to stammer. He finally signed, know that he couldn't hide it.  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" Watching; you're very protective of her, you confide in her often and you think about almost hourly."  
  
" How did you know that?"   
  
" Minds are like books; you can read anyone you want once you know how. Oh, there was one more thing."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You kinda of blush when she calls you, uh gogglehead."  
  
" Is it that obvious?"  
  
" Just to me. Why haven't you tried anything?"  
  
" I don't think she'll like me. She might go for a great tamer like ryo, or a smart guy like Henry. Me? I just lie she calls me, a gogglehead."  
  
" She might like you back. You just have to try."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what do you thing of max?" asked rika.  
  
" He's alright."  
  
" He's amazing is what he is. He super strong, super fast, and can make digimon digivolve with a touch and he brought leomon back."   
  
" And he's kind of cute." Renamon said quietly, or at least she thought.  
  
" Did I hear right? Renamon, my renamon, thinks someone's cute?! A human no less!? How?"  
  
" Well for one he complemented me on my looks. That's a first. And he's strong, which is a plus in my book."  
  
" But he's human."  
  
" I know but there's something about him that's attractive to me. He's almost like a digimon but different. It's irrespirable, in a way."  
  
" I believe it! You, fawning over a guy, a human no less."  
  
" You know all about that, wouldn't you rika?"  
This caused the redhead to gasp a little.  
  
" How?"  
  
" I'm your partner, rika, it's my job to know things like that. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
" He wouldn't go for me. I insult him, put him down, and I called a gogglehead. He'll probably go for someone like jeri, not a tomboy like me."  
  
" He may surprise you yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That is a big castle!" said kazu.  
That statement was right on as max and the tamers came to the gate in front of the massive tower of zhuchialmon, the digimon sovereign. Max's eyes contracted as he looked at the building.  
  
" What's up max?" asked takato.  
  
" I sense a digimon of unbelievable power."  
  
" Guys, seeing as I'm the only one without a partner, I elect to stay behind." Said kenta nervously.  
  
" That's a good idea. Kazu you and guardramon stay too." Said Henry.  
  
" Ok. But you better save some action for us."  
  
" Susie, I want you to stay here."  
  
" No Henry. I want to go too. (Sorry, I can't write how she talks.)"  
  
" No. We might have to fight and I don't want to worry about you."  
  
Suddenly, max's gaze shot behind him with a look of concern on his face.  
  
" What is it?" asked renamon.  
  
" If you guys are going to go, do it now."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Someone's coming."  
  
Before they had a chance to ask whom, they got their answer in the form of beelzemon on his bike. In a blink of an eye, he passed through the group and stopped in front of the gate with one difference, he had jeri in his grip.  
  
" Hi guys. Nice see you again."  
  
" Jeri!"  
  
" Slow your roll, lion boy! I don't know how you came back, leomon but take another step and she'll take your place." He said as he put one his guns to her neck as she began crying.  
  
" When I give you the signal, head for the gate." Max said.  
  
" What's the signal?"  
  
" You'll know when you see It." he said as he slowly began to walk towards beelzemon.  
  
" So you're beelzemon, huh?"  
  
" And you're the human that beat the murasimon? I don't see what's so special about you."  
  
" I was thinking the same. What kind of strong digimon takes a little girl hostage with a gun?"  
  
" A strong one."   
  
" Come on. Put the gun down and we'll duke it out, just me and you."  
  
" As much as I want to, I have a job to do."  
  
" Just because you have a job to do doesn't mean you can't have fun. You know you want to fight me."  
  
" SHUT UP!!"  
  
" Come on, beelzemon, you don't need the girl, you don't need the gun. Come on, man, let's party!"  
  
" I beat you. I don't need the girl! I don't need the gun!" he said as he threw jeri and his gun.  
  
" I can kill you!!!!! I'm gonna kill you now!!! He yelled as he jumped at max.  
  
" I guess that's the signal! Terriermon said as he, guilomon, Lopmon, renamon, Henry, rika, and takato dashed to the gates.  
  
" Good luck max."  
  
  
  
  
  
Beelzemon slashed at max with his claws, only to have the teen dodge it effortlessly. Finally, he was able to punch max in the cheek getting him to lean him head back. Max brought his head back up with a grin and no mark on him. He then rammed his knee into his face, sending him a few feet back. The mega then putted out his gun and fired.  
  
  
DOUBLE IMPACT  
  
Max merely moved out of the way of the bullet and fired his own blast, destroying his gun. Pissed, his claws glowed red as leomon remember the attack that deleted him.  
  
  
DARKNESS CLAW  
  
  
Max caught his hands, as they were about to cut him and twisted them up.   
  
" Of course! Why didn't I see from the beginning?" said leomon.  
  
" What is it?" asked jeri.  
  
" Max was just luring him in. he knew that beelzemon wouldn't resist proving how strong he is so he lured him into this fight. Max is way stronger than beelzemon. He just playing with him now."  
  
" Ahh, man! Max is so cool!" said kazu and kenta.  
  
" Go get'em max!" said gojiramon. Max meanwhile still had beelzemon in his grip until he head butted him into a rock. The mega got to his feet as max stood in front of him. Max began punching him with his speed and with a cross to the face, knocking him out.  
  
" Alright, max!" the tamers cheered as max rejoined them.  
  
" Man chummily, you made that look easy." Said kazu.  
  
" It was easy..." a massive explosion from the castle interrupted him.  
  
" What was that?" asked guardramon.  
  
" You guys stay here. Gojiramon, get on." He said as the digimon got on his back and flew off to the fortress. They landed to see the tamers still standing as they landed.  
  
" Something tells me you guys did more than talk."  
  
" Yeah. Henry and terriermon bio-merged to mega gargomon and beat the crap out of him." Takato said happily.  
  
" Bio-merging. I still can't over that."  
  
" What happened with beelzemon?" asked renamon.  
  
" I left him out cold on the ground. He'll wake up with headache but ok."  
  
" Well I'm just glad we're done with this sovereign stuff is finish..." before rika could finish, zhuchialmon erupted from the rumble and he didn't look happy.  
  
" YOU FOOL THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT?! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE ANTS!!!!!!! HHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max and gallantmon go head up against the sovereign and they have a little help.  
  
The ultimate aid.  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well I'm back to normal. Sorry about the beginning.  
Max: number 45. (Someone comes in a punches takato.)  
MA: oh yeah. Since people found out takato they wanted to take turn hitting him.  
Takato: how long do I have to do this?  
Rika: until they are all gone.  
Takato: how many are left?  
Max: about 300. Next!  
MA: are sure about this?  
Rika: he needs to pay. First I want him beaten within an inch of his life and then...I'll nurse my little gogglehead back to health.  
(In walks in goku.)  
MA: goku, what are you doing here?  
Goku: the gang and me saw it Saturday and we want a piece of him.  
MA: you got tickets? (He shows him a fist full of tickets.) Takato, get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	7. the ultimate aid

MA: hey peoples. We're all back to normal.  
Takato: speak for yourself. (Takato is laid up in the bed, in traction, in bandages, mouth swollen and eyes black.)  
Max: sorry about that. But hey! We made enough money buy a DVD player!  
Rika: how's my little gogglehead? (Enters with soups. Sits next to the bed and begins feeding takato.)  
MA: ever since takato got his ass beat, rika's been on this motherly kick.  
Rika: what the hell did you just say?  
MA: but she's still rika.  
Max: so who's the guest for today?  
MA: well, she's wears a puppet on her hand and I think she's in love with her digimon. Here's jeri! (Jeri enters with a very pissed look on her face.)  
Jeri: GET YOUR DIKEY HANDS OFF MY MAN!!!  
Rika: your man!?   
Jeri: yes, that's right. He's mine! He said so Saturday!  
Rika: takato must have been drunk to mess with a girl with a puppet on her hand.  
Jeri: but he said it!  
Rika: and completely zoned out! It's doesn't count if you don't say it back.  
Jeri: ok! That's it! Let's go, slut!  
Rika: depends. Who's fighting, you or the puppet?  
Puppet: I will, slut! (Jeri punches rika with her puppet hand.)  
Rika: you're dead bitch! (She tackles her to the ground and begins fighting.)  
Takato: what's going on?  
MA and max: CAT FIGHT!  
Takato: I got five dollars on rika.  
Max: damn! That puppet got a mean right.  
MA: while we watch this, on with the fic. Bob and weave! Bob and weave!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
THE ULTIMATE AID  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DOUBLE HELIX  
  
  
Zhuchialmon fired his main attack at the tamer who were barely able to dodge it. Max and gojiramon were in the front as the sovereign digimon attack.  
  
" Renamon!"  
  
" Right rika."  
  
  
  
  
RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO----TAOMON  
  
  
  
  
The shaman digimon landed and performed her ' talisman spell" shielding the tamers, except max and gojiramon.  
  
" Max gets behind the shield." Said taomon.  
  
" Sorry but someone's got to fight him. It might as well be me."  
  
" That makes two of us." Said gojiramon.  
  
" Make that three of us." Added takato.  
  
" Make that...uh takato, what comes after three?" asked guilomon as the duo jumped out of the shield.  
  
" Gogglehead, what are you doing?"  
  
" Rika let him go! Takato knows what he's doing." Said Henry. Rika knew his words were true but still she wished he was with her.  
  
" Be careful, takato."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You ready to party kid?"  
  
" I was born ready."  
  
" I just hope you're not trying to impress a girl."  
  
" How'd you know?"  
  
" Common sense."  
  
  
  
BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE   
  
  
  
GUILOMON/TAKATO BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLVE TO--- GALLANTMON.  
  
  
" Guess it's time for me to do the same."  
  
  
  
  
GOJIRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ---- GODZILLAMON.  
  
  
ATOMIC INFRENO   
  
Godzillamon hit him right on the chest but it had little effect. Gallantmon leap into the air, sword in hand, charge the mega, delivering a blow to the face. Zhuchialmon merely swatted him away but gallantmon still remained in the air. Max, then, took off into the air, to the surprise of all present.  
  
" He can fly too?!" said terriermon as, unknown to them, a small smile crept on taomon's face. Max flew next to gallantmon as he flew towards the sovereign.  
  
" You can fly?! How?!"  
  
" Like I said, I'm a man of many talents, now let's take it to this bird!"  
  
" I don't know how it is you can do what you do human, but it doesn't matter now!"  
  
PHOENIX FIRE  
  
  
The duo moved out of the path of the attack while max appeared in front of him and fired a barrage of energy ball in his face, sending him reeling. He followed with an upper cut, sending him falling on his back where gallantmon was waiting.  
  
  
LIGHTENING JOUST  
  
  
The attack hit him, getting a scream of pain out of him. Zhuchialmon then roared as his body erupted in flames, sending both warriors back a few feet.  
  
  
DOUBLE HELIX  
  
  
  
The attack hit max full force, sending him falling to the ground in a smoking heap.  
  
" Max!" Godzillamon yelled as he tried to intercept his friend but he knew he would be too late when suddenly, a surge of energy shot through him.  
  
  
  
GODZILLAMON DIGIVOLVE TO-----  
  
  
As the energy flowed around him, his skin became like metal as the cover his chin and face, turning his eye color from green to yellow. His right arm transformed into a cyber arm, his chest morphed into metal, his tail became all metal, two cannon became mounted on opposite sides of both of his two huge spikes on his back, and his feet transformed in metal feet.  
  
  
  
MECHA GODZILLAMON  
  
Max now realized he had stopped falling and to his surprise, was in the arms of the flying mecha Godzillamon, thanks to the jets underneath his feet.  
  
" You digivolved again."  
  
" Yeah, cool huh?"  
  
  
DA: mecha Godzillamon: ultimate level, destroyer class digimon. His attacks; missile salvo, sonic boom, and nuclear blast.  
  
  
Max then shot out of his arms and back into the sky followed by the ultimate at his heels. Zhuchialmon was stunned at the sudden turn of events as he fired another fireball at them.  
  
  
  
SOINC BOOM  
  
  
Mecha Godzillamon's chest opened to reveal a massive speaker, shooting out a sound pulse that dissipated the ball.   
  
  
MISSILE SALVO  
  
Balls of light shot out of the cannons on his back, straight at his foe, hitting him dead on. The ultimate then zipped up to him and him with his tail, bruising his face. Max then, once again to every one's surprise, fired a tsunami wave, hitting one of zhuchialmon's wings. He fired his " double helix" but mecha Godzillamon have his own waiting.  
  
  
  
NUCLEAR BLAST  
  
  
A pillar of white fire collided with the fire of zhuchialmon in a massive explosion that force a halt to the battle as the trio lined up against the sovereign.  
  
" How you guys doing?"  
  
" I could us some bread." Said guilomon.  
  
" I could another couple of rounds." Said takato.  
  
" I can go if you can." Said mecha Godzillamon   
  
" Well, it doesn't look like he's on his last legs so we gonna have to take it to him a little more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey! Watch it!" kenta yelled as he hung on to guardramon flew towards the battle with Susie, and kazu on his back while ryo, who returned when he heard about what beelzemon had done, flew on the back of cyberdramon with leomon and jeri.  
  
" Come on! Hurry up! We're missing the fight!" said kazu.  
  
" I just want to see this max person. Is he really that good?" ryo asked.  
  
" He brought leomon back to me. That should be answer enough." Answered jeri.  
  
" We're almost there." Announced guardramon as they came close enough to see the battle in the sky. They all landed as the other on the ground was mesmerized by the spectacle.  
  
" Ryo, what are you doing here? We didn't ask for your help." Said rika.  
  
" Sor-ry! I just wanted to see this weird guy, I've heard about."  
  
" His name is max and he is not weird!" taomon snapped as she turned her attention back to the battle.  
  
" Ouch! What crawled up your butt?"  
  
" What happened so far?" kazu asked eagerly.  
  
" Godzillamon digivolved to ultimate and now, him, max and gallantmon are fighting zhuchialmon, up there." Said Henry  
  
" Wait, wait! You mean max is up there, with them, flying?!" asked a shocked kenta.  
  
" Yeah, wild ain't it?" said terriermon when, suddenly a large piece of debris came screaming toward them and landed with a boom near them. As ryo and his digimon went to inspect what had fallen and to their shock, it was max, as he got to his feet.  
  
" Hey are you ok?" asked ryo.  
  
" I'm fine. Oh, by the way, name's max. You must be ryo. I've heard things about you. Enough chitchat! Got to go!" he said as he once again took flight to rejoin the fight to the amazement of the tamer.  
  
" I've said it once, I'll say it again, max is so COOL!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max flew back up only to barely dodged the falling mecha Godzillamon. He got back up as he, gallantmon, and max lined back up in a line flying toward their common foe.  
  
" I don't think I can keep this up." Said gallantmon.  
  
" Ditto. I'm starting to lose It." said mecha Godzillamon.  
  
" In that case, we gonna have to give him every thing we've got in one big blitz. On my word, fire everything you've got!"  
  
" Bring it on fools! Prepare to burn!"  
  
" Alright, now!!!!"  
  
  
DOUBLE HELIX  
  
LIGHTENING JOUST  
  
NUCLEAR BLAST  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
The attack met and began to build up in a massive ball of energy until the inevitable happened; it exploded. The blast swallowed all four warriors as they screamed in pain, while the shockwave came down towards the tamers.  
  
" It's too big. Everyone in my shield now!" taomon ordered as the children did as she told in time to see the shock wave passed the shield, ripped up the ground as it did. Taomon strained as the force press against it while, Henry hugged his sister in case it broke. And just as suddenly as it came, the shockwave ended and taomon dedigivolved back to renamon as he shield went down. The landscape was nothing but one big crater but a bigger question rose on their minds; where were their friend?  
  
" Takato!" yelled rika.  
  
" Max!" yelled renamon as she and rika took off to find them. They didn't have to go far for in front of them were three huge crater, one with gojiramon, one with takato and guilomon, and the last with max. The teen struggled but was unable to move.  
  
" Hey! You all still alive?" he asked weakly.  
  
" I'll be ok...when some one answers that phone." Said gojiramon.  
  
" All I see is bread. Nothing but bread." Said guilomon.  
  
Rika entered the crater and put takato on her shoulder.  
  
" Mommy, I don't feel good."  
  
" He's alright." She said with a smile.  
  
As they help guilomon and gojiramon out of the pits, renamon had max on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't move so much. You're hurt."  
  
" Don't worry, foxy lady. I've been hurt worst than this." He said get a blush from her.  
  
" Well, I guess that's the end of zhuchialmon." Said kazu.  
  
" No, he's still alive. Hurt but alive." Max added.  
  
" Well where is he?" asked Henry.  
  
" Can't talk now. Max go sleep." And with that, max was out. All of a sudden, a bright white light erupted from the sky, and out of the light came the white familiar form of azulogmon.  
  
HEALING LIGHT  
  
  
His eyes shot out beams of light all over the field and over the group. When it died, max opened his eyes and got off renamon's shoulder. He looked at his hands and body in surprise.  
  
" I'm healed." Was all he said as gojiramon, guilomon, and takato all began to feel the effects of azulogmon's rays. Takato woke up and, realizing he was on rika shoulder, pulled away with a deep staid of red. It went away went to their shock, zhuchialmon flew into the sky next to azulogmon.  
  
" Now what did this fight accomplice?"  
  
" I wanted to rid the digital world of the humans."  
  
" But while you were fighting them, the true enemy is getting stronger."  
  
" Wait a minute! Will some tell me what's going on?"  
  
" It began long ago........................"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the tamers have one chance to go home but the D-reaper is stopping them so max is going to hold it off. Also, renamon comes to term with her feelings for max.  
  
  
  
  
BETWEEN LOVE AND CHAOS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, we're back and this fight is getting good. We're getting bets from all over the world.   
MAX: come on rika. I got 500 on you.  
Takato: go baby. Owww!  
MA: but before we go, I have to ask that some include the name of the turtle sovereign, you know the one, in you review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	8. between love and chaos

MA: hey peoples. We're back and with the winner of the catfight, rika nonaka!  
Rika: thanks ma. That'll show that puppet bitch not to mess with my man. (Jeri is on the floor, out like a light.)  
Max: yeah you did. And you mad us even more money!  
Takato: that's my rika! Can you forgive me for what happened?  
Rika: of coarse, my little gogglehead.  
Max: so who's our next guest?  
MA: some old friends of yours. They are the future parent of our max, here are Tai and sora.  
Tai: WHASSSSSSSSSSSP!  
Max: WHASSSSSSSSSSP!  
MA: WHASSSSSSSSSSP!  
Takato: WHASSSSSSSSSSP!  
Rika: can I expect the same from mine?  
Sora: 'til the grave.  
Max: so, 'pop' what are you doing here?  
Tai: we heard about the catfight and wanted to see it but it looks like it already over.  
Sora: and we made a good chunk of change too.  
Tai: takato, a piece of advice; don't break the heart of a tomboy. They can beat your ass worse than any man.  
Takato: don't you think I know that?  
Sora and rika: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU TWO?  
MA: haven't we had enough fighting around for one day?  
Max: nope.  
MA: just do the disclaimer.  
Max: ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. (Ducks a lamp.)  
Sora: don't makes us mad, huh?!  
Rika: come back here! Don't run from us! (Takato and Tai running and screaming like little girls.)  
MA: I can see who wore the pants in this family.  
Max: how do you think I feel? Oh well on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
BETWEEN LOVE AND CHAOS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What taking so damn long?" max said as he paced around the hole. Azulogmon had explained to them about the true enemy, whom they learn was a program called d-reaper, and the substance called chaos, which was flowing to the surface. The tamers decide to go in and find calumon and bring him to surface.  
  
" I don't like this. It's taking too long."  
  
" Well, Mr. Eager mcbeaver, why don't you go down there and get deleted by chaos?"  
  
" Yeah, get deleted." Said the heads of ebonwomon. They had arrived after bioumon battle the d-reaper and also after hearing that zhuchialmon was beaten by a human.  
  
" I know you are strong human, but even you can't defeat the true enemy. Our hope now is the catalyst." Said zhuchialmon.  
  
" Speaking of that, how is it that you are able to do such things? Humans don have the powers you have." Asked azulogmon.  
  
" Well I'm not a normal human. But I will protect this world from what ever comes out of that hole, no matter what."  
  
" Fool! You think because you bested me, that fighting the true with be easy?!"  
  
" I'll give it to you that d-reaper is strong but I think I can handle It." he said with a smile.  
  
Hmm. He's cocky but he may have a good reason. Humans don't even have the power to best a rookie but this one, this boy not only defeated zhuchialmon's forces but zhuchialmon himself. But I wonder; is this the limit of his power or is there even more to his power than this? If so, then the fate of the digital world may rest on his shoulders.  
  
  
Suddenly, the ground shock violently as max looked back down the crevice to try to get a handle on the situation. His eyes went wide after sensed what happened.  
  
" What going on down there?" Asked ebonwomon.  
  
" Renamon just went mega."  
  
" You can sense her energy change?!" asked azulogmon.  
  
" It's kinda of hard not to. She must have bio-merged with rika just like takato and Henry. Wow! That's high!"   
  
Crashes, explosions and booms vibrated all over the ground as max watched the battle between sakuyamon and the chaos. Just as suddenly as the battle began, it ended and in a few minutes later, the tamers came up to the top, with calumon.  
  
" Hey guys!"  
  
" Max, we did it!" yelled takato as he and the tamers made it to the top. Calumon down and went up to max.  
  
" So you're calumon, huh?"  
  
" Are a friend?"  
  
" Yes I'm a friend."  
  
" You feel funny like a digimon. Are you a digimon?"  
  
" A little bit. But let's keep that between you and me? Ok?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Catalyst, we have a favor to ask you...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wow!" max said as he marveled at the mega digimon flocking to calumon. He had seen a lot of marvelous sight in the digital world but never had he seen something like this.  
  
" Great isn't it, renamon?" he said as the digimon in question got out of stealth mode.  
  
" I still can't hide from you can I?"  
  
" Not with that high ass power level."  
  
" Max, I need to talk to you."  
  
" Sure, that's what I'm here for."  
  
" Well, uh...I don't know how I can say but..."  
  
" Spit it out already!"  
  
" I think I'm in love with you."  
  
" Huh?!"  
  
" Well I guess it started when you complemented me when we first met. I never thought that I was attractive, to digimon maybe, but not to a human. Then their was your fights; I never seen some so comfortable fighting before. That kind of strength impressed me and aroused me. Yes I know, I am a digimon and you are a human but when I digivolved to mega, I felt rika's emotions and mine increase ten-fold. I know what I feel is real."  
  
" Well, personally, I'm flattered. I mean, I've loved digimon and they've loved me but I've never had a digimon falling in love with me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I guess you can keep a secret; renamon I was born in the digital world. I was raised around digimon and learned to care for them as family. So you see why I can not stand by and watch as some stupid program destroys digimon."  
  
" That would make sense."  
  
" But to you, renamon, I like you but my heart and my soul belongs to another. Though, I am away from her now, I have and will always love her."  
  
Renamon looked disappointed but put on a brave face.  
  
" I understand but it will not change my feelings for you. That is why I can't let you battle d-reaper. I know you're strong but you can't defeat him."  
  
" Renamon, you, the tamers, or any of the digimon here has even begun to fathom my power."  
  
" I know you're hiding you true power but..."  
  
" You may think I hiding about 50% of my power but since I've been here, I haven't gone above 5% of my real power. I could destroy this world with little effort but I love this world too much to let it die."  
  
Renamon was shock at what she heard; max was now more powerful than the sovereigns yet this was only a fraction what he was really capable of but this seemed only to impress her further.  
  
" Hey love birds! Get over here!" shouted kazu getting a blush out of the rookie digimon and a grin out of max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" A friend of ours, yamaki, just sent us a email; it says that he and Henry's dad have made a ark for us to get home on. In about 40 minute, a track will appear and we have to be on It." said takato as he read of the terminal.  
  
" Yeah, but what about the digimon here?" asked jeri.  
  
" This our battle now, not yours." Said azulogmon.  
  
" Huh?" gasped max, causing him to dash to the hole with a look of sheer terror on his face.  
  
" Max, what's wrong?" asked takato.  
  
" Takato, how 'til the ark is here?"  
  
" Another 39 minutes."  
  
" In that case, we're doomed."  
  
" What!! What's that suppose to mean?" asked terriermon.  
  
" I can sense it. It's coming up fast."  
  
" What?" asked kenta.  
  
" D-reaper. I guess you guy must have really pissed it off when you pushed back the chaos. It's coming up fast and by my estimate, it'll be here before that ark will get here."  
  
" This is bad. We could barely stop the chaos but how are we gonna hold off d-reaper?!" asked ryo.  
  
" We may have one chance. If I can hold it off long enough, you guys can get on the ark and leave."  
  
" But that will leave you stranded here. How will you get back?" asked rika.  
  
" If this is anything my digital world, I'll be right behind you."  
  
" But I don't know if..."  
  
" Renamon, I'll be ok. Don't wait up." He said as he jumped into the hole.  
  
" Either, he's really strong or really crazy." Said ryo.  
  
" Yeah, but is he cool?" added kazu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max descended into the dark pit with no idea what to expect. He dodged a flew loose rocks until he came to an area that seemed to be total darkness. But max felt it was more than that for as he stopped, two massive red eyes opened with a deep growl, signaling to him that he was now face to face with the d-reaper.  
  
" Let's party bitch."  
  
As he said that, a large black third fingered claw launched itself at max that he barely was able to dodge. Then another one came out, slashing him across the chest, followed by another one, punching him in the face, and ending with the last one slamming and pressing him into the wall. Max broke out of the hold and fired an energy ball at it, getting a definite groan from it. His smile faded as the d-reaper's arms began to fire black energy blast as max desperately avoided them. He then fired his tsunami wave, pushing him down a few feet.  
  
" Ok now we are getting some where."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Renamon, hurry up!" shouted rika as renamon watched the area from afar. Max had succeeded in holding d-reaper off and now the tamers and their digimon were loading up in the ark.  
  
" Should we wait for max?" asked jeri.  
  
" Max said we shouldn't wait, then we shouldn't wait." said Henry.   
  
" What do you think takato?" asked rika.  
  
" Max said he would be right behind us so I believe him. Let's go."  
  
And with that, the ark took to the sky, following the track above the digital world. Meanwhile at the pit, max wearily climbed to the top and collapsed on the ground.  
  
" I must say, I'm impressed; you battle the true enemy to a stand still and lived." Said zhuchialmon.  
  
" Thanks. Coming from you, that's a big complement. So did they make it?"  
  
" Yes. They are on their way but how will you get back?" asked azulogmon.  
  
" I gotta way." He said as he looked up at the ark as it neared its destination when suddenly, a black energy blast rocketed from the pit at the ark.  
  
" Whoa!" exclaimed the tamers and digimon as they were hit by the blast, causing Susie to fall out of the hole.  
  
" Susie!" yelled Henry as he lunged for his little sister but came up short.  
  
" Henry!" she screamed as the ark disappeared into the sky while max saw the scene play out.  
  
" Susie. No!" he yelled as he used his speed to race across the terrain and caught the girl just as she was about to hit the ground.  
  
" Susie, are you ok?"  
  
" Yes. But I fell out. How will we get home?"  
  
" This way." Max said as he flew into the sky at full speed.   
  
" Susie, I want you to get under my over shirt, close your eyes and don't open them 'til I say, ok?"  
She nodded as she got under his torn and ripped blue shirt and closed her eyes. Max then held on to her, and with all his might, flew straight up into the sky, disappearing from view.  
  
" Amazing." Was all zhuchialmon at the site until, four dark hands shot from the ground, latching on to all four sovereigns, causing them to scream in pain. As they did, a black mass appeared from the hole that the arms were connected to, and began to drain their powers.  
  
  
" MAXXXXXXXXX!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The families of the tamers were all gathered at the point where yamaki had predicted the ark would arrive.   
  
" Are you sure about this place, yamaki?" asked Henry's dad.  
  
" I'm sure, jonyu. (I hope I spelled it right.) They should be arriving right about..."  
  
As if on cue, a bright light erupted from the ground and soon the ark appeared in the spot. The tamers and digimon all filed out and were welcomed by their families. Gojiramon was down in the dumps as renamon place her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I know. I'm worried about them too."  
  
" Henry where's Susie?" asked Henry's dad.  
  
" Dad, I'm sorry but..." but he was cut off as the light returned and a faint scream which became loud as out of the hole erupted max as his shot into the sky and came back down as the light faded. Max landed on his feet weakly as he opened his shirt reveling Susie.  
  
" Henry?"  
  
" Susie!" Henry said as he and his family rushed the little girl. Max was about to hit the ground when renamon caught him.  
  
" How did you get back?" asked takato.  
  
" I was able to push through the barrier and follow you guys out but between that and my fight with d-reaper, I got no energy left."  
  
" Excuse me but you're going to explain how just did what you did." Said yamaki.  
  
" Well I..." he too was interrupted as the portal once more. Out of it came a large human like being, were a red over vest with his shoulder pads, black under suit, white gloves and black boots. His face had lines coming from his eyes and down his cheek and white hair.  
  
" MAXXXXXXXXXXX!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: a powerful force and the death of a digimon will result in the rebirth of a legend.  
  
  
D-REAPER'S RAMPAGE  
  
  
  
MA: well that's done.   
Max: hey man! You said that a legend would be reborn. Does that mean...  
MA: yes it does.  
Max: cool! D-reaper, your ass is grass. (Takato and Tai are sitting on the bed, with knots on their heads, crying.)  
Sora: now have you boys learned you lessons?  
Takato and Tai: mmm-hmm.  
Rika: good.  
MA: if you guys get the urge to fight, I have three word for you; super smash brothers. (Hold up controls. All four dive for it.)  
MA: oh, to all my new fans, check out d3: fight for the future to understand this, as well as the next story fully and tell me what you think. And if you know, please include sakuyamon's and mega gargomon's attacks in your reviews.  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers 


	9. d-reaper's rampage

MA: hey peoples. And we are back.  
Max: and so are my folks.  
Tai: we are the same age.  
Max: but still, you and sora are still my parents.  
Sora: but I'm not old.  
Takato: you think we'll be like that some day?  
Rika: if you live long between beatings.  
Max: so who's our next guest?  
MA: our next guest is some one you know well. She is the daughter of matt and Mimi, here's keke. (She enters with a very cross look on her face.)  
Max: hey babe! How is it go-Ahh! What was that for?  
Keke: for leaving the party and worrying me half to death.  
Max: but I had a mission.   
Keke: I don't care and if you think I going to forgive you, you're- (max kisses her on the lips.) what was I saying?  
Max: works every time.  
Keke: oh yeah. Before I forget...(keke punches takato.)  
Takato: Owww!  
Keke: that's for that crap on Saturday.  
Takato: what is this, whoop takato's ass week?  
Everyone: yes!  
MA: well it's time to get on-  
Takato: hold it! I need to know something.  
MA: what?   
Takato: well, in your last story, all the other couples got songs; Tai and sora got 'missing you', Mimi and matt got 'lifetime' and TK and Kari got ' differences'.  
Rika: gogglehead's right. We want a song.  
MA: All right, all right! I've got the prefect song for you two. And while I get it ready, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
D-REAPER'S RAMPAGE  
  
  
  
  
Max, the tamers, the digimon, and their families got a sinister chill as the being smile a dark grin and his eye's glowed a evil red.  
  
" Will some one please tell me who or what that is?" asked kenta.  
  
" I don't know but he could give the joker smiling lessons." Answered kazu.  
  
" MAXXXXXXXXXXX!" it said with a deep growling voice.  
  
" That's my name. Don't wear it out!"  
As soon as he said this, the being shot forward and rammed his fist into max's gut. Max's eyes dilated as the being picked him up by the neck and with little effort, threw him into one of yamaki's van. Renamon quickly ran to his side as the other digimon prepared to fight the being.  
  
" Who are and why did you do that to him?" yelled rika, but her only answer came in a deep growl as takato stepped in front of the shaken rika.  
  
" I-I should've known." Said max as he groaned while renamon helped him to his feet.  
  
" You know him?" asked renamon.  
  
" I should. So this is what you look like, d-reaper."  
  
The words sent a shock up the spine of the tamers and digimon at his revelation that the being was indeed the true enemy, the d-reaper.  
  
" It took you long enough to figure it out."  
  
" Y-y-y-y-y-you're d-reaper?!" said kazu in horror.  
  
" Yes, though this form is not part of my original design, it suits its purposes."  
  
" But how did you get here? I thought max beat you." Asked leomon, standing protectively in front of jeri.  
  
" True he was able to beat me back but I was far from finished; I was able to make it out of the pit to find you and the tamer had already left the digital world. I couldn't follow but I found something very good at the top of the pit; all four digimon sovereigns, all lined up in a nice neat circle. Using my arms, I absorbed their powers into me, increasing my already unbelievable power. Don't worry; I didn't delete them, not yet anyway. For I still had to complete my mission."  
  
" And what is that?" asked Henry.  
  
" To exterminate all high level digimon. You three, guilmon, terriermon, and renamon were among to the first to access the mega level and as my programming dictates, I must eliminate you. And since you and your human partners have been able to bio- merge, they two must share your fate."   
  
The humans and digimon gasped at d-reaper's declaration but max seemed the only one who wasn't shocked by this. He had battled the beast and knew exactly what it wanted to do.  
  
" Don't hate me. I bare you no malice for I do what I am programmed to do."  
  
" That doesn't mean you have to like It." said takato.  
  
" Enough talk. Time to accept you fate."  
  
" In a pigs' eyes!" yelled guilmon defiantly.  
  
  
  
  
PYRO-SPHEAR  
  
  
  
  
  
The dino digimon's attack had little effect on him.  
  
  
  
FIST OF THE BEAST KING  
  
BUNNY BLAST  
  
DIAMOND STROM  
  
GURADRA MISSILES   
  
  
Their combined attacks did nothing but amuse the true enemy.  
  
" I guess we got to take it up notch." Said takato.  
  
  
  
BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE   
  
  
GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO---GALLANTMON  
  
TERRIERMON BIO MERGE TO---MEGA GARGOMON  
  
RENAMON BIO MERGE TO---SAKUYAMON  
  
  
  
  
  
The three megas surround him but d-reaper still had his smile on his face. Sakuyamon shot at his first, hitting him with kicks to his face, followed by her attack. (Sorry, I don't know her attacks yet.) Gallantmon followed up with a stab to his mid-section.   
  
  
LIGHTENING JOUST  
  
  
  
His attack found its mark as well as mega gargomon took to the skies.   
  
  
GARGO MISSLIES   
  
  
  
  
The ground and the spectator watched, as the enemy seemed to be defeated while they began to cheer. Max, who was being held up now by gojiramon, still had his pained look on his face.  
  
" Max, what's wrong? We beat it."   
  
" No gojiramon, it's not over."  
  
Before he had time to soak in what he just said, mega gargomon was in the throws of terror as the d-reaper, unharmed and still smiling, appeared before him.  
  
" My turn."  
  
  
He then punched the mega with such force; he crashed into five different buildings before come to a stop, 6 blocks away. He then flew down, at amazing speed, in front of sakuyamon and kicked her in the head. She attempted to stop her backwards movement by digging her feet into the ground but he appeared next to her and elbowed her through the pavement on to the pavement. Gallantmon snuck attacked him but d-reaper caught his sword and with a simple movement, broke the blade in two. The mega stood back in silent shock, as the d-reaper's eyes glowed and then fired a massive beam from his eyes, swallowing him whole. The mega laid on his back, as d-reaper looked over him when suddenly mega gargomon dashed toward him at full speed only to get a fist in the face, de-digivolving him back to Henry and terriermon. Sakuyamon jumped out of the ground and tried to attack but he caught her in the throat and held her. Gallantmon got up to fight but he did the same to him as well. Increase him grip, d-reaper de-digivolved them back, letting takato and rika fall to the ground while he kept their digimon in his grip. Suddenly, guardramon and leomon, attacked his back, with his sword and his fist, but d-reaper turned to them and threw the digimon in his hand in to the other digimon. He then turned his attention to Lopmon. She jumped d-reaper but merely punched her away.  
  
  
" That was too easy. You see now that you fates are sealed."   
  
" W-what's gonna now? Rika!" calumon said as he ran over to the side of the girl as she lay next to takato.  
  
" Calumon. G-get away." She said weakly.  
  
" So you are the catalyst they tried to hide?"  
  
" Go away you big meanie!"  
  
" I see now. You are the cause of all this. I know who must go first."  
  
" NO!!!"  
  
" And..."  
  
" You can't!"  
  
" That one..."  
  
" Noooo!"  
  
" Is you!" he said as he fired a thin beam of energy that cut through the tiny digimon, sending back a few feet.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
" Without it, my mission is half done."  
  
  
Max ran over and picked up the small digimon in his arms, which felt limp in his arms.  
  
" Max?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I feel funny. All fuzzy."  
  
" Don't worry about. It'll feel better soon."  
  
" You're right. It doesn't feel fuzzy anymore. It feels..." and with that, his head limped over and his eyes glazed over. Max feel to his knee as he, the tamers, and the digimon all wept openly at the lost of their friend.   
  
" I wouldn't shed tear...over data."  
  
Then, something inside of max snapped as he stood to his feet.  
  
  
  
  
" What now?" yamaki said as he picked up his ringing phone.  
  
" What is it riley?"  
  
" Sir, I'm detecting a massive surge of some kind energy."  
  
" What kind?"  
  
" I don't know but I've never seen this kind before. And it coming from your area."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" What ever it is, it's big."  
  
" How big?"  
  
" Big!"  
  
  
  
" Data? Is that all they are to you?" max growled.  
  
" Yes what else would they be?"  
  
" They are not just data!! You are nothing but an unfeeling machine!"  
  
" And what are you going to do about?"  
  
" I'll crush you! And scatter you into the wind!"  
  
" You don't have the power."  
  
" So you want to destroy power foes? Now I'm going to get a whole lot more powerful! Every since I go here, I had been hiding my strength but what you did to this poor digimon, it forces me to unleash on you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Max began to scream with intensity that scare even renamon as the ground began to shake violently and a strange glow began to emanate from his position, and with one big yell, exploded in light. When it went down, max had made his transformation. The life in calumon eyes returned as he looked up at the golden hair max.  
  
" It's so warm! Like a hot bubble bath."  
  
" Rika..." max said as rika got to her feet.  
  
" Take calumon. He'll be alright."  
  
" What are you gonna do?"  
  
" I'm gonna defeat him...but first, I'm gonna make him SUFFER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max is now an ascendant but will it be enough? Gojiramon will help max but you have to guess how.  
  
  
RISE OF GUNDAMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: we're back. And with a little practice, takato is to perform his song for rika.  
Max: I heard on bet. It's from a new group call b2k and it describes this couple to a tee. Here's takato, with me and Tai singing back up, with 'gots to be'.   
  
  
  
It's not my way to talk to strangers  
But I feel like I already know you, ooh  
And if you need somebody  
I wanna manage you, huh  
I tell that you've been some changes in your past, relationships  
But come on and walk through that door  
Cause I'm what you've been waiting for  
Whatever's on your mind (let it out)  
Girl we got lots of time (we can talk)  
Through all the good times and bad times  
I wanna be, the gots ta be in your life  
  
Gots ta be the one makes you sad  
Gots ta be the one you never had  
Gots ta be the one that you want so damn bad  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be your everything (everything)  
Gots ta be the only one you fight  
Gots ta be the one that makes it right  
Gots ta be the one don't like half the time (the time)  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be your everything  
  
Girl, you just can't love anybody  
I tell ya, I'm the right one for you, ooh  
But ya gots ta believe me  
That every thing that I tell you is true, yeah  
I wanna be your mother, your father, your brother, and your sister too  
Be the good, be the bad  
Be the counselor that you run to  
Whatever's on your mind (let it out)  
Girl, we got lots of time (we can talk)  
Through all the good times and bad times  
I wanna be the gots ta be in your life  
  
Gots ta be the one that works your nerves   
Gots ta be the one you don't deserve   
Gots ta be the only one that you serve  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be your everything  
Gots ta be the one to change your fate  
Gots ta be the one you love to hate  
Gots ta be the one you let eat off your plate  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be your everything  
  
Listen  
Things ain't always gonna be, be so easy girl  
But I'll let you know for sure, that I'm always gonna be right here  
I might make you mad, you cuss me out, but you're still my girl  
And I promise that I'll never put my hands on you girl  
I wanna be everything to you girl  
  
Gots ta be the one you call your man  
Gots ta be the one that makes you mad  
Gots ta be the one to put a ring on that hand (that hand)  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be your everything  
Gots ta be the one you can't forget  
Gots ta be the one that you regret  
Gots ta be the one that you ain't never met  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be your everything  
  
(Dance sequence)  
Gotta be  
  
Gotta be  
  
Gotta be  
  
Gotta be  
  
  
Gotta be  
  
Gotta be  
  
Gotta be  
  
Gotta be  
  
  
  
(Repeat until fade)  
  
  
  
  
  
Takato: well what did you think?  
(Rika gets up with tears in her eyes, goes over and kisses takato on his lips.)  
MA: hey, she likes it.  
Rika: I'm gonna let that one go. I'm busy.  
Keke: that was great max.  
Max: hey I'm a romantic at heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers 


	10. rise of gundamon

MA: hey peoples. Only three more chapters 'til I can send this fic and start on the true threat.  
Takato: I'm just glad people have stopped trying to beat me up.  
Max: (looks out side.) say, ma, there's a big ass limo in the front.  
MA: I don't know any one with a limo.  
Max: some ones getting and he looks mad!  
(The man enters.)  
MA: holy crap!  
Tai: you know this guy?  
MA: he's the star of the scorpion king and wwf super star, the rock!  
Rock: finally the rock has come back to MA's corner!  
MA: to what do we owe the honor?  
Rock: the rock was about to go and promote his new movie, when he watches digimon last Saturday and what did he see? 'I really like you! More than a friend!' so when the rock heard you letting people whoop his ass, the rock got on the flight out here and ready to whoop takato's candy ass!  
Takato: don't I get a say in this?  
Rock: shut up, jabornie! Now the rock is gonna whoop you candy ass for the millions...  
Crowd: and millions!  
Rock: of rukato fans! I'm gonna take your d-power, all your little cards, shine them up real good, turn them sumbitches side ways and stick it straight up you monkey ass!  
Takato: well I think-  
Rock: it doesn't matter what you think!  
Takato: aren't you gonna say anything?  
MA: normally I would but this is the rock! You don't say no to the rock!  
Max: besides, he paid us a fortune! We're going shopping!  
Takato: well at least he's alone.  
Rock: whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The rock didn't say anything about being alone.  
(The entire wwf roster files into the room.)  
Steve Austin: I just finished 3 cases of beer and I'm ready kicks some ass. If you think I stomp a mud hole in takato's ass and walk him dry, give me a hell yeah!  
Crowd: hell yeah!  
Tai: where's that coming from?  
Booker t: what are we doing here again? (Some one whispers in his ear.) You didn't say that! Tell me you didn't just say that?  
DDP: think of it this way takato: us beating you into oblivion isn't a bad thing, it's a good thing.  
Sora: you think we should leave takato with those guys?  
Rika: I know my gogglehead. He can take it.  
Takato: MMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Max: oh yeah, he's taking it.  
MA: while we go shopping and takato makes new friends, enjoy the fic.  
Takato: HELP ME! THEY'RE STICKING IT UP MY-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
RISE OF GUNDAMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fear and disbelief as the d-reaper looked upon the ascendant form of max while the teen throw down his blue button up shirt, reveling a white muscle shirt. Without saying a word, max advanced on his foe and delivered a massive upper, sending d-reaper into sky, allowing max to punch him relentlessly as the tamers and digimon looked on in awe.  
  
" Man, look at him go! It's like he's possessed!" said rika.  
  
" What happened to him?" asked takato.  
  
" It's his power." Both tamers turned to face the fox type digimon.  
  
" Max told me that he had powers that were beyond our understanding but I didn't realize how until now. Max has found a level of power that no digimon will attain."  
  
" She's right." Added Lopmon.  
  
" His power is unlike anything I've ever felt, even with the sovereigns."  
  
" Man! Just when I thought he couldn't get any cooler!" exclaimed kazu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max finished up punching the true enemy, causing both to stop, facing each other in classic fashion.  
  
" I don't understand it. What are you? Your energy is different from humans or digimon! How are you doing this?"  
  
" I'm a man of many talents. This is just one of them."  
  
" Well, we appear to be equal then, but you can't stop me."  
  
" Believe it or not, this is only 50% of my power. I could show the rest but I don't want to scare you."  
  
" Oh please. Don't hold back on my account! Show me this power of yours."   
  
" Alright you asked for it." max remarked as he began to concentrate his power. With a resounding yell, max's aura returned as he began powering up to his next level. Once again the ground shook under the power that max was calling up. When it was over, max's hair was now sticking straight up in a column with a large strand in his face.  
  
" Unreal." Said cyberdramon.  
  
" What?" asked his partner.  
  
" As big as his power was before, it's even larger now than it was before!"  
  
" What kind of man is he?"  
  
  
  
" Now this is all my power. Now if you're ready..."  
  
D-reaper didn't need another invitation, charging max with a punch, only to see the teen dodge it. He began to punch at high speed but max either blocked or avoided them with little effort. He then disappeared all together, to the dismay of the d-reaper until max reappeared behind him and kicked him. D-reaper turned to punch him, only to have him vanish again and attack from behind. He fired an energy blast but max swatted it away and punched him to the ground. He got back up, but met max's knee in what could be called stomach, getting a black substance ejected out of his mouth. He flew back only to have max in hot pursuit so he shot straight up. As he speed up, max appeared in front of him and fired his tsunami wave, enveloping him in a tidal wave of blue. At the end of the attack, d-reaper was smoking and busied but still alive. He looked up with a smile that got a questioning look from max when suddenly he fired a blast at max's face, blinding him temporally, allowing d-reaper to punch him in the face. Max retaliated with a punch of his own, starting a back and forth punch battle. Max, suddenly, made a horrible discovery; his punches weren't having the same as they once were and d-reaper's were hurting a little more. D-reaper snuck in a knee to his gut, followed by an elbow smash on the head. Max came back with an uppercut but it had an even less than before while d-reaper fired a blast, that sent him down to the ground. Max struggled to sit up and realized he had gone down to his regular ascendant level as d-reaper floated in front of him.  
  
" You bastard! You tricked me!"  
  
" I know."  
  
" You let me believe I was stronger than you. I should have realized that you hadn't used the energy you stole from the sovereigns."  
  
" Until now. I don't know what or where this power of yours comes from but now it's nothing compared to my power now. And so it ends, max!"  
  
" I don't think so!"  
Gojiramon jumped and rammed d-reaper out of the way and landed in front of max. Suffice to say, he wasn't happy that a rookie would do that to him.  
  
" Gojiramon, what are you doing? Get out of here!"  
  
" No way max. I owe you one I don't like to owe people."  
  
" What do you plan to do?"  
  
" To fight. If he's gonna wipe digimon out of existence, I just want to go knowing I did what I could."  
  
" But even if you digivolve to mecha Godzillamon, he'd butcher you."  
  
" Listen max, we may not be partners, but we are friend and when one of us fights, we both fight."  
  
" Are you sure about this?" he said as he got to his feet.  
  
" As sure as you're a blond now."  
  
" It's golden, actually."  
  
D-reaper regained his bearings and began to slowly walk towards them, with that sadistic grin on his face.  
  
" Well, isn't this special; a boy and his digimon. I guess you want to die together. Fine by me."  
  
" This is something that is alien to you d-reaper." Said max  
  
" We're friends..." added gojiramon.  
  
" And when friends fight together..."  
  
" No force..."  
  
" Not beelzemon..."  
  
" Not the sovereigns..."  
  
" And damn sure not you..."  
  
" Can stop us!"  
  
  
Suddenly, the tamer's d-powers' began to light and, one by one, shot a beam of light over to where gojiramon and max were standing, enveloping them in a column of light.  
  
  
  
  
  
BIO-FUSION ACTIVATE  
  
  
  
  
Gojiramon scattered into data that swirled around max's floating body. Three wires shot into both of his hands, a harness wrapped around his chest and mid-section and, a red visor with wires at the sides surrounded his eyes. A chair appeared under his body, two throttle handles appeared under his arms and video screens surrounded him. Soon, robotic arms and legs formed as well as a body and a head. A red shield with a point at the end form on the left arm and a double barreled long gun formed in the right. Robot wing with rocket engines formed on his back. (Think the wing zero from gundam wing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAX/GOJIRAMON BIO-FUSE DIGIVOLVE TO--- GUNDAMON  
  
  
  
The tamers and all present stood in awe of the massive digimon, which was about 10 stories tall while d-reaper, flew around it.  
  
  
Gundamon: the mega form of gojiramon, guardian class digimon. His attacks; Vulcan guns, beam saber, and buster cannon. Unreal!  
  
" Whoa!" was all max uttered as he looked around the cockpit of the massive digimon.  
  
" Max."  
  
" Gojiramon, where are you?"  
  
" All around you."  
  
" Cool. So what do we do?"  
  
" In order for us to fight at our best, we have to both want the same thing."  
  
" That should be simple."  
  
" This is the best you can do?! Well, I'm not impressed!" d-reaper screamed as he fired a barrage of energy balls at the mega but as the smoke cleared, the titan of metal was unscathed.  
  
" Now, let's kick his ass."  
  
" I can do that."  
  
Max pushed the throttle handles forward causing the engines on his back to fire, shaking the ground as it took off while the tamers and digimon took cover. Gundamon charged ahead with his shield outstretched forward getting him to dodge it. He looked down to see that the shield had cut him across the chest revealing a black under side. The mega turned around while inside, the cords in max's fists began to glow.  
  
  
  
VULCAN GUNS  
  
  
  
Gundamon's head guns fired four lines of machine gun fire at his foe. He dodged most of them but some hit him in the face and body, reveling more blackness under his body.   
  
" That one hurt'em." Gojiramon said.  
  
" Don't cheer yet, bud. This fight ain't over yet." Max said but gojiramon noticed that max was a little out of breath.  
  
" Max, are you ok?"  
  
" I'm cool. Now let's see what else we've go to work with."  
  
  
  
BEAM SABER  
  
  
  
Out of his back compartment launch a cylinder with he grabbed and, with the push of a button, a purple beam in the shape of a sword came forth. Rocketing forward, Gundamon sliced off d-reaper's arms, showing a black tentacle in which he grabbed the mega with it, but he turned and fired his guns, destroying the appendage. He in turn fired a blast at him, destroying his shield, while the mega threw his saber at his, stabbing him in the stomach. Max meanwhile was slumped over the controls, his hair fluctuating between his natural hair color and his ascendant color, and he was breathing hard.  
  
" Max, something's wrong."  
  
" I am feeling a little sluggish."  
  
" Max...the cords! No wonder I'm so strong; I'm draining your energy."  
  
" I'm ok. We have him on the ropes. We have to finish him with the cannon."  
  
" But all that energy! It'll drain you. We can't do it!"   
  
" We don't have a choice. If we don't stop him now, with him hurt like that, nothing will. I wish there was another choice but we don't. So lets finish this bitch."  
  
" Ok, bud." He said with a hint of sadness. Gundamon putted out his blaster and aimed it at d-reaper.  
  
  
  
  
BUSTER CANNON  
  
  
  
  
The cannon came to life and fired a huge golden beam and hit the d-reaper as he began to break up.  
  
  
" Mission...terminated." with that, the last of d-reaper was vaporized in a golden light as it faded.  
  
  
  
" ALRIGHT! Max we did it! Max. Max?" he cheers came on deaf eyes as max was slumped over in the seat, his hair was back to normal, and from what he could tell, wasn't breathing.  
  
  
" Oh, no."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max says...  
  
  
GOODBYE...FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey we're back.  
Keke: and what bargains! I got so much stuff.  
Takato: (in a full body cast.) what about me?  
Rika: see gogglehead. You're stronger than you know.  
Takato: funny. I don't feel strong.  
Tai: what the doctor say?  
Max: they can get it out but it's pretty lodged up there.  
MA: I didn't think it was possible.   
Tai: it is. It's just like fitting a watermelon into a balloon.  
Takato: I hate you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	11. goodbye...for now

MA: hey peoples. Well I saw this week's episode of digimon and takato? You have redeemed yourself.  
Takato: thank you. And I guess whoop takato's ass week is over?  
Max: not exactly.  
Takato: what do you mean?  
Tai: well, like we said, you pissed off a lot of people last and there still some more people whom want to beat you down.  
Takato: like who?  
Max: well, lets see; yuska from yuyu hakasho, the crew from outlaw star, the crew from cowboy bebop, tenchi and his girls, roger smith from big o, the sailor scouts, flint and his friends, the gun smith cats, and all the pilots from every gundam series every made.  
Takato: ok that's it! All week, people have been whooping my ass and now this!   
MA: it won't be so bad.  
Takato: not bad?! The rock stuck my d-power up my ass! MY ASS!  
Max: but think of the money we'll make.  
Takato: to hell with the money! Give me one good reason for doing this.  
Rika: (whisper something in his ear.)  
Takato: really?  
Rika: yep.  
Takato: ok! Let's do it! Come on! Who's first!  
Max: what did you say to him?  
Rika: (whispers in his ear.)  
Max: you're really gonna do it?  
Rika: without a doubt.  
MA: do what?  
Max: you don't wanna know.  
MA: I'll tale you word for it. On with the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
GOODBYE...FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Whoo-hoo!" yelled kazu as what was left of the d-reaper disappeared into oblivion. The tamers couldn't believe at the sight as they celebrated their victory.   
  
" I just can't believe it! He actually did." Said a shocked ryo.  
  
" Was there any doubt?" said rika.  
  
" Max is the coolest guy who ever lived!" stated kenta.  
  
Gundamon landed in the park, as the cockpit in his chest opened, and to everyone's horror, max fell limply out onto his back. Gundamon de-digivolved back to gojiramon and he ran to max's side.  
  
" I need some help!"  
  
They all ran to him as Henry's dad tried to find a pulse.  
  
" Well dad?" Henry asked but the look on his father's face told him all he need to know.  
  
" I'm sorry son."  
  
A gasp of shock swept through as they stood around his body. Jeri cried into leomon's chest as rika wept on takato's shoulder. Renamon sat next to his and put his hand in hers.  
  
" What happened?" she asked sadly.  
  
" I didn't know. I was draining his power and that's how we beat d-reaper. I told him not to but..." was all his green friend could say.  
  
" He gave so much to us, just to die like that." said takato blankly.  
  
" He's not dead yet."   
All of them turned to the source of the voice in time to see shinmon, kibitomon, and a high one who was hood. The high one made his way through the crowd, knelt next the teen's body, and began to move his hands over his body.  
  
" Well?" asked shinmon.  
  
" His energy is gone but his spark is still there. Very weak but its there."  
  
" Can you save him?"  
  
" Maybe. But I've never rejuvenated this much power by I'll try."  
  
The high one then placed one hand on his head and one on his chest. Suddenly his hands began to glow that radiated onto max's body. The others looked on in awe at the act.  
  
" What's happening?" asked takato.  
  
" Max's energy is very special and when necessary, can keep him alive every though he looks dead."  
  
" Can he bring him back?" asked rika.  
  
" We'll see."  
  
Suddenly, max's body erupted into light as his eyes shot open and he began to scream. When it die, max relaxed as his eyes slowly opened and with a groan, sat up to have renamon and gojiramon hugged him as the tamers and everyone else let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" What's happening? I don't know about you guys but I'm dead tried."  
  
" You were dead chummily." said kazu.  
  
" Then how am I here?"  
  
" This dude came and did something to you."  
  
" Huh?" he said as he looked at the high one with a grin.  
  
" What took you so long?"  
  
" Traffic." He said as he revealed himself to be Simms.  
  
" Shinmon, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm here to inform you that you mission is over. The evil is gone. It's time for your training."  
  
" Ok lets-Ahh!" he groaned as he tried to get up.   
  
" You need to rest for a while. Then we'll leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Rika, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked takato. He and rika were resting as was the others.  
  
" What is it, gogglehead?"  
  
" Well I-uhhh, just wanna say thanks."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" Well, for being you."  
  
" In that case, I want to thank you."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For being our leader."  
  
" Umm, rika, after this, you maybe wanna get something to eat or something? That is if you want get something with a stupid goggle head. I can understand if you want to beat me to a pulp..." he was silenced by rika as she gave him a light on the lips.  
  
" I'd love to. But if you go bragging to your friends, you're hamburger."  
  
" Deal."  
  
" And takato?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Keep the goggles. They make you look cute."  
  
" Cute! She thinks I'm cute."  
  
" Who thinks your cute takatomon?" guilmon asked from behind him.  
  
" Uhhh, no one."  
  
" Why are you so red? Are you sick?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose in the morning as max stood up and now ready to go.  
  
" Well guys. It's been ride." Max said as he looked at the tamers and went to each of them, one by one.  
  
" Ryo? Stay strong."  
  
" Alright, max."  
  
" Don't worry, kenta. You'll get a partner soon."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Kazu, lose the chummily crap. It's kind of annoying."  
  
" If you think so, max. You're so cool!"  
  
" Jeri. See you around."  
  
" Thank you for bringing leomon back to me."  
  
" Susie, next time, we'll play princess pretty pants."  
  
" Really? Thank you."  
  
" You're gonna play that with her?"  
  
" Yeah. See you around Henry."  
  
" You two."  
  
" Rika, take it easy on takato. He really doesn't get it."  
  
" Alright, mophead."  
  
" Renamon..."  
  
" I'll never feel as strongly for anyone else as I have for you."  
  
" I know. Maybe, another time, another place...aww what the hell!" he said as he gave her a deep kiss to the shock and surprise of the tamers.  
  
" You say cool foxy."  
  
" Do you really have to go?" asked gojiramon.  
  
" Yeah. But if I have to have a partner, you're at the top of my list. Later, later man." he said as he shook his hand.  
  
" You good team here, takato."  
  
" Yeah they are."  
  
" You kinda like my dad. He was a goggle head too."  
  
" Sounds like a good guy."  
  
" Yeah. Keep it cracking, gogglehead."  
  
" Max it's time." Simms said as he and the other two took to the sky. Max was about but then turned back to the tamers.  
  
" Oh yeah! Here!" he said as he gave takato a folded up picture.  
  
" What's this for?"  
  
" If you're ever in my neighbor hood, look up my family. The name's kamiya." And with that, he took off and they all disappeared. The tamers looked at each other with disbelieve.  
  
" Did he just say..." said Henry.  
  
" No way! He can't be!" said rika.  
  
" That's impossible!" added kazu.  
  
Takato then opened the picture and what he saw stunned him and the other tamers; in side the picture was a group photo of max, the d3s, and the destined, with each d3 seated in front of their future parents. On the back was written; THE D3S AND DIGIDESTINED: HEROES OF DIGIGGEDON AND FAMILY TO ALL.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" They're a great bunch of kids." Max said as he and the high ones raced though space.  
  
" Now what?"  
  
" It's time for your training to begin." Said shinmon.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" The greatest threat to not only digi-verse, but yours as well."  
  
" How long will it take me?"  
  
" Unknown."  
  
" In that case, I wanna make a stop first."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The apartment was dead quiet and dark as max, in cloaked robe, entered. He looked around to see the twins asleep in the arms of TK and Kari while sam was asleep in front of the TV, with yolei on the side of him. On the couch, Mimi was asleep in matt's lap as was sora to Tai which brought a grin to max's face. Then he saw her, asleep, on the balcony covered up in a lawn chair. He walked on to the balcony and looked at keke with a happy but sad expression on his face.  
  
" Keke, I know you can't hear me but I have to go away for a while. I know I'll worry you but this is something I have to do. I just want to know that I love you very much." He said as he kissed he on the cheek. She began to stir which got max to jump off the balcony and to the ground below. He looked up one final time and walked away until he met shinmon and company.  
  
" Are you done?"  
  
" Yes. Now let's get to training."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max begins training.  
  
  
  
THE GATHERING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well, we're back and the official whoop takato's ass week is over.  
Tai: think takato's glad for that.  
Sora: and so is rika.  
MA: the last of the people have left and rika and takato have been in the room for three hours. (Door opens and takato and rika leave, with big smiles on their faces.)  
MA: well?  
Takato: I got pie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers 


	12. the gathering

MA: hey people. This is it the final chapter but not the final story. Soon I will publish the third and final installment of the d3 sage; the true threat. But I would like thank all the old and new fans for reviewing my story.  
Max: yeah and for paying so much money to whoop takato's ass.  
Takato: hey, don't I get any money?  
Tai: you've got rika. That should be enough.  
Rika: yeah, gogglehead. Are you saying you love money more than me?  
Takato: no, no! I mean-uhhh, I ... aww crap!  
Keke: he just can't win.  
Sora: what's that bush doing in your room?  
MA: bush? (Out of the bush comes a large man in a sailor outfit.)  
MA: hey it's Russell Crowe.  
RC: hello. This Russell Crowe with 'fightin' round the world' where we go around the world, looking for fights! Isn't that right, tugger?  
Tugger: mooopp! Moooooooop!   
RC: ok, who wants to fight first?  
Max: are you crazy or something?  
RC: come on, you stinking pussy?  
Max: pussy?! That is it! You wanna fight? Let's did it, bitch!  
MA: while I try to break them up, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: MAX'S ODYSSEY  
THE GATHERING   
  
  
  
  
  
" Well, when do we start?" asked max. The group had just landed on central planet and now the teen was ready for what ever that shinmon had planned.  
  
" Are you sure you want this, my friend? Few beings make it here to train and even those few don't complete It." asked the supreme digi-deity.  
  
" Hey, I won the tournament, and completed your mission so I feel I'm more than ready for this."   
  
" Good."  
  
" What's first?"  
  
" First, you need a change in wardrobe. Don't get me wrong, the robe look is you but it's just not working for me." He as he put his hand in front of max and, in a flash of light, max's outfit change; he wore the same one as kibitomon but the upper part was a light blue, and he wore blue ball ear rings.  
  
" Wow! Cool! Now what?"  
  
" Come with me." He said as he and kibitomon took off with max following closely behind.   
  
" So what exactly are you training me for?"  
  
" There is something coming on the horizon, something horrible, something powerful and something evil."  
  
" So this training will help?"  
  
" Greatly but that if you can handle it."  
  
Before max could understand what he meant, they had come to their destination, a tall stone pillar in the middle of a small lake. The trio landed on the top, show max an odd sight; on the ground of the pillar was the hilt of a sword with the rest apparently in the ground.   
  
" What's with the sword?"  
  
" Many years ago, there was once a great and powerful warrior who was unmatched in his power and skill. His secret was his sword, it was very powerful and it was the heaviest in the digi-verse and no one could lift it but him. Then, before his death, he placed the sword in the massive stone we are currently on and proclaimed that only a warrior of pure heart and strength. That is the his sword and your training is to put it out."  
  
" Sounds simple." He said as he spit in his hands and took hold of the hilt and began to pull at it.  
  
" Master, are you sure he is the one? True, he is strong but the d-sword has moved in over 20,000 years." Asked kibitomon.  
  
" I'm sure. He's a human and yet he beat pikkan in the tournament which is not an easily an easy feat."  
  
Max continued to pull but the sword refused to move. Stepping back, max then powered up to his ascendant level and tried again. The swords still wouldn't move so max went up to his maximum, and to his hope, cracked the ground around the sword. He dug his feet in to the rock, crushing it with his power. Suddenly, to the delight of shinmon and the shock of kibitomon, the sword moved an inch, for the first time in over 20 millennia. Soon the pillar began to shake as max's face began to turn red and veins popped out of his head and neck, but he knows he can't quit now. The pillar then began to break apart, causing the two to float just off the surface as max pulled the weapon. Then, with a yell and crack of the ground, max yanked the sword out of the ground and him and the sword into the sky.   
  
" I can't believe it! He did it!" said a stunned kibitomon.  
  
" I knew you could do it max!" laughed shinmon as max held it high.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well how does it feel?" shinmon asked as he, kibitomon, and max awed at the sword; despite the size of the hilt, the sword was as long as max was tall.  
  
" Man! I mean, this thing is heavy as hell! It taking all my strength to just to hold it up."  
  
" That is your training. If you can master this weapon, it will increase your power a hundred fold."  
  
" Master it? As in..."  
  
" Swing it with little to no effort."  
  
" Swing it?! I can barely lift!"  
  
" I have faith in your strength, max."  
  
" So how am I supposed to do it?"  
  
" The secret is not to think of it as a weapon but as an extension of yourself. Move it just as you would an arm or leg."  
  
Max nodded as he carefully, and slowly swung the sword, only to lose his balance.  
  
" This will take some time." Committed kibitomon.  
  
" Alright he did it!"  
  
Shinmon turned to see all four high ones walking into the area.   
  
" You summoned us, master?" asked Simms.  
  
" Yes. The time has come; with max pulling out the d-sword, we are now ready to begin the gathering. You all know who you must get and go, and be quick." With that, the four flew off as shinmon turned to max as he struggled to wield the sword.  
  
  
Max, you must succeed for the threat that is coming is greater than anything ever face. For soon, the fate of the digi-verse, and your universe will rest in your hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time; they fought for our future.  
  
This time: they will fight for our very existence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ma: well that's that. Sorry it's short but it's just to further wet your appetite for the next sage. As for Mr. Crowe? (He's out cold on the ground.)  
Max: now who's the pussy!  
Keke: go baby!  
MA: well, we won't see you guys again until the next one.  
Keke: will we be in it?  
MA: yeah.  
Tai and sora: what about us?  
MA: yes. You too.  
Takato and rika: don't forget us!  
MA: I would dream of it! If you want to read the next one, R&R my first story if you're new, to catch up. And before I end this fic, I'll make you an offer; I will write one of three scenes that you will choose from the next fic. You can choose which seen you want to see or wait until the story comes out.  
  
  
  
  
  
SCENE 1: FUSION.  
  
  
SCENE 2: ASENDANT 1...2...3?  
  
  
SCENE 3: FULL CIRCLE.  
  
  
  
  
MA: you pick and I write.  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


	13. ascendant1...2...3

MA: hey peoples. Here it is; the sneak peak of the true threat. I'm not gonna talk any more. Enjoy the scene!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT  
ASCENDANT 1...2...3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max floated in front of the most terrible duo on the planet; buumon and sorcerermon. He had to buy doc and pikkan enough time to get the computer as the group waited at the apartment.  
  
" What is max thinking? He's knows he's no match for buumon." Said Dave.  
  
" Hey, if max says he can do it then he can do." Snapped tike.  
  
" Be careful max."  
  
  
  
  
Are you sure you want to do this? You've never tried this on your own world.  
  
Shinmon, its only way I'll last long enough.  
  
All right. Good luck.  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max then suddenly powered down from ascendant to the surprise of not only his opponents, but also his friends.  
  
" You change back. You no want play?"  
  
" No it's not that. I just want to educate the both of you on ascendants."  
  
" Hmp! Why would we want to know that? It's useless!"  
  
" Oh don't say that. I promise you'll find it very informative."  
  
" Alright. If you think it'll help." Laughed sorcerermon.  
  
" Good. First, this is my normal condition. And this..." he said as he powered up.  
  
" Is the form of the ascendant. And this..." he said as he went to his max.  
  
" Is the form that surpasses the form of the ascendant. Call it ascendant level 2." He remarked as the pink digimon nodded in understanding.  
  
" What a useless transformation. All you did was change your hair. What is the point of this?"  
  
" You'll see."  
  
" What is he thinking? Even at this level he still no match." Remarked renamon.  
  
" He has a plan. And I think I what it is." Smirked BW.  
  
" And this..."  
  
" What is he doing?" asked Tai.  
  
" I have no idea." Answered rika.  
  
" Is..."  
  
" What the?!" said sam.  
  
  
" Is the form that's beyond even that!!!!!!" he said as he began to yell and his aura transformed into an orb around him. The cloud began to swirl around as the two terrors struggled to stay a float.  
  
" What!? Max has found a level that surpassed the second level of an ascendant?!" exclaimed sam.  
  
" No way!" said the two boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What!?" pikkan said as he stopped and looked back at odiba as max powered up.  
  
" What is it?" asked doc.  
  
" It's max! He's putting out more energy than before! Is this the results of his training?"  
  
" Hello! We don't have time look at stuff! We have to go!"  
  
" Uh-right." He said as he returned to his flight but in the back of his mind he want to stay to watch while continued his show. Suddenly, the glasses in the apartment shattered in the cabinets, followed by the dishes, the windows, Dave's glasses, tike's goggles, takato's goggle's, kenta's glasses, and everything else made of glass. And it wasn't just the d3's apartment; the entire city was experiencing a massive breakage as a result of max's show of power. Just then, the ground began to shake, on not only earth and the digital world, but all the way on central planet.  
  
" What's happening?" asked jean.  
  
" It's max." answered shinmon as calmly as possible.  
  
" But that's impossible! I know max is powerful but he can't be so stronger to felt this far away!" asked kibitomon.  
  
" But it is. I just hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
  
  
Max continued to power up as the planet shook violently. He hair then began to grow a little long as powered. He reached deep down within himself; pushing out every ounce of power as he reached back to his childhood. And with a roar and a flash, it was over. Sorcerermon unshielded his eyes to see and to his shock saw........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: ah! That's all you get. If you didn't understand it, it's okay. It's only a peak. If you want to see more, check out the true threat. Well, I got to get started on it.  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. 


End file.
